


Special ...

by Suckjinnie



Category: EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Androids, Angst, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dragon | Kim Seokjin, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elf Park Jimin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Jeon Jungkook, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrids, I just realized, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, Oberon is actually the elfen king, Romance, Shifters, Siren Kim Taehyung, Sirens, Slow Burn, a bit - Freeform, i couldn't think of a title, not really - Freeform, only for a bit, probably a lot of smut later on, the boys don't know each other, what a coincidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckjinnie/pseuds/Suckjinnie
Summary: She nodded again, placing her cup away from her so she could lean onto the table."A soulmark appears only for you to find your Soulmate. It acts as a compass, showing signs of where to find them or something like that. I never had a Soulmate, but they were a serious thing in this world, back when i was born. They soon became less and less, you never even hear of it anymore, i wonder if anyone still believes in such an old tale.But there is a possibility for all of us, I always knew that. This world lives of motivation and  faith, so if you stay determined, you will alwasy get what you truly seek."orY/N grew up  in a world with elfs and dragons and Fairies and all those fantasy creatures, living her thankfull life as a Shifter until one day a Mark appears on her shoulder letting her know, that she just got one of the rarest things in the world: A soulmark.orhow to live with 7 soulmates, each a different kind and totally special in their own species???It's just gonna be a Fun fanifc and nothing too serious I guess, don't jugde me
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Seo Changbin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 312





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my very first ao3 fanfiction, <3  
> I was very excited to post this, I hope someone will enjoy it :)  
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, I'm sorry for my grammar

It was a rather warm spring day, the children of our little commune were driving everyone crazy, playing on the digged up fields and between the freshly seeded plants of the elders, earning a lot of exsaparated shouts from their windows.

My brother and I just came back from a small hunt, relishing in the refreshing sun that fell through the trees. It was a nice feeling how it was dancing across my fur, tickling my ears and nose. It would be a lot nicer, if the dead squirrel hanging between my fangs wouldnt smell so...dead, you know? I liked the smell of spring, when all the plants and animals got a headstart, and the rain would'nt soak up the ground to make it muddy and gross but help grow our forest back into beauty. And it meant more daylight, so more time to run around without fearing, that some creature of the night would fetch you away.

My brother got my attention as he nudged my leg, appearing to be restless. I didn't even realize that i stopped, i huffed and started to walk again, Sehun following right behind me. He had a lot less problems to carry his two rabbits than i had with just one squirrel, but it is not my fault. My dad never wanted us to hunt during Winter, since our commune had some werewolfs, and as soon as it got dark, they were allowed to transform, and they were a lot more agressive when it got cold.

We would always get our supplies from one of the more advanced cities in the south, or my brother and I brought something from the capital, when we came home in our free time. I missed being younger and going out to shift everyday. Running through tall grass as a deer or chilling in a pond as a duck. It gave me so much freedom, but when i turned 20 I moved to an intern school the Dragon Capital set up for shifters. The big city was nothing I will ever get used to, seriously. I only met a few Dragons, that were not that vain as my brother would describe them, but still, i didn't like to have rules for how and when i shift, and always someone to watch me.

_Not fair_ , i thought and grunted, speeding up a tad, trying to get him to run a bit with me, but Sehun was still trotting behind me, when i had jumped a few meters ahead.

He huffed and shook his furr, making me roll my eyes.

I was way faster as a grey fox, than him, and he didn't wanna loose, i knew as much.

We were reaching our House a good ten minutes later and dropped the prey into our wood shelter in the backyard before we stumbled through our open backdoor, playfully gnawing at each other, until my dad walked out of the kitchen staring us down.

"How often have i been telling you to shift back before coming into the house, look! The damn carpet is full of dirt an leaves now", he sighed and went back into the kitchen, likely getting a broom and sponge.

Both of us shifted back, my brother swaying a bit.

"Was it too fast for you? You're not getting younger, Bro, you should take care, old man", i giggled while plucking a twig from my hair.

"What the hell, I'm not that old yet, watch your mouth", he playfully tugged on my hair.

Dad came back by then and threw the sponge and broom towards us. Sehun got the sponge easily, but i catched the broom quite clumsy and the stick kind of crashed with my forhead, making both men laugh.

  
  


After taking care of the floor and carpet my brother went to change and wanted to bring the hunted rabbits and the squirrel to the butcher, and I settled down next to my father on the sofa. He was sipping on his milk while looking through the large glasdoor out to the porch of our backyard.

"Watcha up to, dad? Did you plan anything for the break?", I asked him.

"Break?", he looked confused.

"Uhm...yeah. Its getting spring, the capital gave us time to settle our crops? Like..every year?"

"Oh good lord, I actually forgot. Now i have you here for more than a weekend, yes? And your Brother? He's not studiying anymore, is he gonna stay?"

"Yeah, he took some time off because this will most likely be our last seed together since im gonna work from next year on"

"Oh", was all he said.

I know he didn't want to show his hurt, but i knew he was sad, that we wouldn't be together anymore next year.

My Dad had never been good with emotions, I always guessed it's because my mom left him and he was too scared of feeling like that ever again. Sehun and I can't even remember her anymore, not really at least. I was only one year when she packed up and vanished. And Sehun still insists, that all he can recall was his fifth birthday, when she baked him that cake in form of a dragon. I think he knows more than that.

  
  


"Y/N!", Sehun called from the entrance and i sprung up.

"That was way too quick, did you throw that it through his window or what?", I asked walking up to him to take the prepared meat from last weeks hunt to take it to the fridge.

"Nah, i met him on the way, he actually wanted to bring them over. I frogot how nice everyone here is, it's a good contrast to being stuffed into that small place in the capital with those damn dragons all the time."

"YOU chose to work with them, you can still change that. And didn't you say there was a someone", i quirked an eyebrow while he took a glass from the cuppboard.

"I mean..yes? And no?"

"Huh?"

"She is also a dragon..."

"So? You were so obsessed with them all the time, what is your problem with them anyway?"

"They're-they're so fucking greedy, they wont let me have one accomplishement when i cleared a case by myself, they always rub their wealth in my face an-"

"What did you expect, they are dragons. They ARE their wealth", i laughed.

"But it's extreme"

"Don't dwell on it, i know you're doing a great job as an agent, and they will see that too. You've been hunting the bad guys since you were old enough to change your hands into paws"

He gave me a heavy look, before grinning and ruffling my hair: "You're right, I'm the best hunter they'll ever get, thanks lil sis. Forgot how you always get my mood up"

"Don't get mushy"

"Too late", he laughed as he took his water and went to the living room.

We were all enjoying the first real spring day. From tomorrow on we had to work for quite a while...and i didn't even know how hard it would really be.


	2. The Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give Y/N a plain character in the beginning, but after writing for a bit, I realized that it's absolutely not my style, so sorry for that, I hope it doesn't bother you xx

Early next morning i was waking up because my skin was itching like crazy. I tossed and turned under the blanket, feeling uncomfortable, until I shot out of bed and stomped into the bathroom to take a shower. Had I run through some poisonous plant yesterday?

I switched on the lights.

What. The. Fuck.

There was a red patch on my shoulder, and when I touched it, it burned under my fingers, sending electricity through my whole body and I held my breath, shocked. There was a small, slightly uneven circle scratched into my skin, from where the burning emitted.

_Did something bite me? Oh no, this can't happen, I was supposed to work on the fields today._

It was still a bit early but i decided to pay the old Healer a visit.

She lived a bit absent from here, since she was a Talic. She avoided most people, but she would always help. She would know what this thing was.

  
  


The air was still very chilling and a light fog hung down over the streets, but I already saw a few people setting up some stuff for the seeding. I hurried to her lonely house at the other end of the forest, away from the clearing of the town.

I knocked hestitantly, worried I might wake her up, but a few moments later the door opened and her gentle face appeared. The old lady, or Nan, like she got called from most of us, did look a bit old, but our people knew that she was way older than she looked, no one had everguessed her real age, probably a lot over 200.

Talic people used to live up to a few thousand years, and thats good, since they are not very potent, and most off their offspring are selfmade. Wait.. I meant like...they created them with technology. Androids and stuff.

Would've been cool if Nan was some kind of ancient generation. But she never talked about her old life.

"Y/N? I didn't know you came home? Are you helping us again this year?", she smiled at me, her eyes crinkling.

"Yeah, my brother and I will stay for at least the next two weeks. I'm sorry to disturb you this early, but im a bit helpless. I found this when i woke up and I don't really know what it is or what to do", I looked at her apologetic, but Nan moved closer to my shoulder , her size giving her perfect view. She carefully slid her finger across the circle, letting out a gasp.

I shot her a worried look, "Is it- is it that bad? Am i gonna die? Nan?"

"No, no I...Y/N you really don't have any idea what that is, no?"

"No, please tell me what's going on", I begged, getting scared now.

"Come in, and relax, Kid. Nothing bad will happen, I'm going to tell you".

  
  


We settled down in the kitchen, She started to boil water for tea and tucked some stuff out of her drawers and put it on the table.

"It happened this morning?", she asked while she gave chamomile into the cups and added the boiling water.

"I think so yes. I woke up feeling itchy, and my shoulder was burning a bit.", she nodded and set the tea cups down i front of me. I thanked her and took one of them.

"What you are expiriencing is nothing dangerous, Kid. It is simply a soulmark."

I looked up at her expecting more to that explaination, but she blew steam from her cup and took a sip.

"May i ask, what a Soulmark is?"

She nodded again, placing her cup away from her so she could lean on the table.

"A soulmark appears only for you to find your Soulmate. It acts as a compass, showing signs of where to find them or something like that. I never had a Soulmate, but they were a serious thing in this world, back when i was born. They soon became less and less, you never even hear of it anymore, no one believes in such an old tale.

But there is a possibility for all of us, I always knew that. This world lives of motivation and faith, so if you stay determined, you will alwasy get what you truly seek."

"A soulmate?", I wondered.

"It is so unbelievably rare these days, but here you are, fascinating, isn't it?"

I leand back in my chair,"And what...do I do now? With this", i pointed at my shoulder, " is there a pattern? What does that mean for me now?"

"You will have too look for your soulmate, of course. They will complete you in a way you can't even imagine, my child. Back then they had an agency that helped you find them . Your soulmate will have a similiar mark, or one that adds to yours, maybe ask your Professors in the capital, and Dragons also know more about soulmates than any other being in this world, to this day, they study what is left from the old stories, Dragons are all over the 'True-Mate' theory, I think the council still helps them", then she grabbed the bundle she got out of the drawers, "Take this sage. It should get rid of the redness and the sensitivity, just rub it into your shoulder with some neutral lotion and you should be fine", she smiled and got up, coming over to my side to place my hand in hers, "This is a big chance, Kid. Find them as soon as you can, I don't know why this is happening, but to this day I think soulmates detract from every logic, so I can't say what this will mean for you, but I am certain you deserve to live with someone who will understand you fully and be there for you. You've always been such a sunshine in everyones lifes, even after all your family has been through, I see this as a big win for you", she patted my cheek and for the first time since i knew her, I saw her eyes shining. I wasn't sure, maybe they just reflected the light, but I imagined to have seen her teary eyes wander over mine. That small moment left me stunned for the rest of the way home. The sage tucked under my arm I silently closed the front door. My head felt strangely empty and I just stood there for a few minutes, not getting myself to think of ANYTHING, until Sehun came out of his room and saw me standing there.

"Sis?", he asked, voice still rough from sleep.

I didn't answer though, I don't know why, my mouth just didn't work. Sehun came around to the conclusion that something wasn't right and shuffled up to me, looking me over for any physical damage: "Hey, Y/N, are you alright?"

"I really don't know..."

"What happened? What's this?", he took the sage and sniffed it, "Where you at Nan's ? Are you sick? Or hurt??"

"Hey Woah, stop please! This is a bit much right now, lemme..lemme me think for a moment", I let out a small whimper and Sehun took a step back, giving me the chance to go to my room.

I subconsciously rubbed some of the sage into my skin and sat down on my bed.

This was all so weird. I still didn't know what this meant for me, but I refused to think of having to spend my life with someone _destined_ for me, as a big chance.

And this started to get me worked up, way faster than anything else. I didn't like it. But the least I should do was findong out what conseqguences there were, if anything about this could get me in trouble.

And that meant, I had to go back to the Capital.

_Fuck. No Break for me I guess._

****

_Shifter Facts_ : Shifter can turn themselves into every living creature imaginable, animals and everything that is able to breathe on their own. They can stay in that form for however long they want, but the longer they do, the more time it takes to get a hold of their natural instincts, such as walking on two legs and in very hard cases even speaking. Shifters are pretty common to be born out of any Species, even humans. Its actually a good omen, if u have a shifter in your bloodline. The process to shift can take longer the more difference the body in mind has to their own. Turning into a Giraffe takes as long as turning into a frog. A shifter can also change their own feauters partially, but they have to concentrate on each and every detail during that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? xx  
> Next chapter will hopefully be a bit more interesting, some new characters maybe??


	3. Parted Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite a lot of stuff for this chapter, because the pc I originally wrote this on doesn't have wifi so I had to transfer the story to my laptop, but the format got fucked up and threw everything over so yea, I am a bit negative rn, but anyways, please enjoy this ^^

"Hey Dad, uhm. I need to talk to you and Sehun for a second", I stood in the kitchen entrance, as they looked up from their breakfast. Sehuns eyes emidiately turned dark.

" I knew something was up", he said.

"What?", my Dad looked at us in confusion.

"I have to go back to the capital, and I don't know when I will be back. I- Actually I can't really tell you anything else than that yet", I bit my lip as I thought about a way to explain this.

"But why?"

"What did Nan say? Are you sick? Do you need special treatment? No one could give you better treatment then her, she's a Talic, Y/N, what is happening?"

Sehun struggled to contain himself, the worry plastered all over his face.

"You're sick?!", my Dad let his fork drop onto the table.

"No, no. Let me explain, or at least try to."

They both sat up a bit straighter.

"So, I discovered this mark on my shoulder, when I woke up this morning , and i thought it was a bite or an allergic reaction to some poison from the woods, and went to Nan, to ask if she could tell me"

I subconciously touched the mark again, and felt the familiar electricity that came from the circle scarred into my skin.

"It's a Soulmark."

"And what is a Soulmark?", Sehun asked.

Dad leant back from the table and shrunk into himself.

"That is what I am trying to find out now. Nan said it means that somwhere in this world is a person, who will complete me, a Soulmate. But she doesn't know very well about that stuff, they were common when she was younger, but now nearly no one knows about them anymore"

"You mean this sappy romantic bullshit from the Novels you've read about when you were younger?", Sehun let loose an amused chuckle.

"Yes, very funny I know, but I wanna make sure nothing bad is gonna happen, this is something we don't have any information on, and there is probably someone out there, who is probably just as confused as I am. Nan said it's something special, and I'm going to have a way better life because of this, but that means I have to find my...Soulmate first", I visibly cringed at those words.

"That sounds weird."

"We should come with you to the capital", Dad suddenly said.

"I don't think that's neccessary, besides, I already feel bad, that I can't help you with the seeding, I shouldn't keep you from this as well-"

"No! This is much more important, than this damn tradition!"

Sehun and I stared at him as he pinched the bridge of the nose, "I just. I know about soulmates, even if just a bit, but this can end bad, if we don't take it serious"

"How do you know?", Sehun asked quitely.

"It's not important now. I will tell you. But we will get you to the Council first", Dad stood up and started putting away dishes and Food.

"No Dad, i meant it, I am going alone."

"No you're not. I don't care if you like to act as if you have complete control over your life, you always get into trouble easily, and I don't trust this"

My jaw dropped at that statement. I felt every of my nerves rebel against what he said. I couldn't believe he talked me over like that. Even though the sane part of my brain knew he only wanted to protect me, it hurt.

"Absolutely NOT! I won't let you come with me, espacially not after what you just said, this is about me, My own damn life, you can't decide anything about this. I will go alone and that is IT! Maybe I'ts better if I'm not coming home for a while! I will show you how much control I have", my Voice was defintely loud enough for people on the street passing by to hear, but that didn't matter to me.

  
  


  
  


After storming out of the kitchen I slammed the door to my room closed, knowing that I acted like a child with a bad temper, but I was too furious to care, and it already took me so much not to cry. I definetly acted like a child.

I gathered my belongings for the break and stuffed them into the bag I always took with me for the weekends. I changed my clothes again, since I wast still in the big sweater I had thrown over my sleepwear. A black high-waist and a soft white cotton sweater. I slipped into my boots, took my bag and went straight out through the back door.

When I saw the bloody stain in the wood shelter, where Sehuns and my prey had been laying, a lonely tear managed to escape my eyes. I was so exited for this spring. It woul have been my last one for a long time, and now...

I already hated everything about this soulmate.

  
  


  
  


~~POV~~

"This is...you're... A soulmark?", the blond boy asked.

"Jap, a well deserved one, at that"

"Because you're the best?", the blonde snickered.

"This is what we all get prepared for Chan, my whole life I built this Den and horded my treasures to have my mate happy and content 'till the end of time, this small petal shows, that my people were right", the older man turned from the mirror, on his shoulder there was a mark, small and formed like a petal, how he had called it.

"Does it hurt?"

"It hurts to not know where they are. I need to find them"

He buttoned up the dress shirt, and grabbed his blazer before stepping out of his glamorous bedroom, the younger following suit.

"You think it's gonna be a girl?"

"I personally hope so, but you never know. I'll have to meet the council now, you can take care of everything else for me today, right? You know what to do", the man fluffed up his dark hair and looked at the expenisve fragrance rowed up next to another large mirror. No, maybe not. The dragon in him told him that when he was gonna meet his mate, he wanted to show them his own scent. It made him go crazy to think of marking them all over with it.

"I will take care of it, Your Highness", the boy held up the case with Sunglasses, for the other to take.

"You better", he grinned and slid them onto his face before leaving.

~~POV~~

"Sir, you should immediatley seek help at the council"

"It's fine, Changbin, I have a lot of time, before I get any withdrawals. I need to take care of this project first, they need me for this", the tall man with silver hair watched through a watchglas into a chamber.

"But you said-"

"I said: Remind me to inform the council. But this is not the end of the world."

"Sir, I think you don't understand. You are the first Talic since 600 years to have a soulmate. Even when they were everywhere, the Talic Folk rarely had anyone with a Mark. This seems to be of importance, not just for you, Sir."

The silver haired closed his eyes, before turning to the smaller black haired man: "Changbin I am infinitely glad that my wellbeing, and that of our folk is of such high importance, but I cannot leave right now, give me a few days, then we will inform the council, that is all", and he immediately turned back to the watchglas.

"Namj-"

"You may go now, thank you"

The smaller shut his mouth, bowed deeply and trotted away.

~~POV~~

"What the fuck is this bullshit?"

A man with black hair was sitting at a lake deep in the forest, trying to get a better look at his shoulder through the waters reflection, while scratching over the petal formed scar.

The damn burning only got worse, the more he scratched so he dropped his hand and grumbled something very obscene.

He didn't want to go to a healer, that meant going to a town, and that meant many people, which meant annoying conversations.

He didn't like people.

But what he hated much more was his shoulder itching and how his skin felt like it was on fire.

"Better get going then", he mumbled standing up, grabbing his poor belongings, all stuffed into a bag that he threw over his back, and followed the swift smell of humans, food and smoke, in hopes to find a healer very soon.

~~POV~~

"How is that even possible?"

"Don't know Hyunjin...my skin is supposed to be immune to fire or any burnings whatsoever, this is not right", the red haired fairy said to his friend, still examining the patch of burning skin on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do now? Should we tell the others?"

"No, I can't risk that. They're always suspicious of me, if tell them, I have a scar out of nowhere, im out of this tree, they would take everything they can get"

"They would never throw you out"

"They would", he looked a bit scared at the thought of not having a home. Again.

"It looks like a flower..", Hyunjin wondered.

"The heck? Where does that look like a flower?", the red haired snapped at the younger.

"Maybe not, but it definetly reminds me of something its like a small leaf or ..."

"You have a very great imagination, Buddy"

"Hm..."

~~POV~~

The prince sat on his bed, staring into a hand mirror.

"This is a soulmark?", he asked his guard.

"Yes. And mine looks exactly the same. That means...it means we are soulmates, right?", the guard nervously shifted on the spot until the prince laid down the mirror.

"I don't think thats true."

"What do you mean? Look how similiar they are to each other!", as a demonstration he tugged his linen shirt down and showed his own mark.

"And that is the problem", the prince said, tucking a blond strand behind his pointed ears, "My mother told me, that Soulmates complete each other. People only get hints through their marks. That means this scar is only a part of something. And that means-"

"That means we have the same soulmate...", the guards eyes went big.

"Yes, indeed. We have to keep this a secret for now, if they find out a human has the same Soulmate as their prince, they will most likely throw you on the street or worse...k-kill you", the princes eyes filled with fear and the guard took that as a sign to bend down and take him into his arms.

"I will never let them do that to us. I promise, Chim"

~~POV~~

"It's beautiful", he smiled.

He was staring down his mark from every angle possible, looking into the shady mirror of the underwater cave, touching it every so often, relishing in the feeling that struck him.

"I hope they know it already. Maybe they're already waiting for me..", he wondered, starting to dream of his future Soulmate.

If they were beautiful. Or if they could sing. What they liked to draw. What he would draw for them. He dreamed of swimming out into the sea with them.

But he hoped for his dear life, they wouldn't be like him.

~~END~~

  
  


As I sat on the back of the carriage I was getting more and more restless, I wanted to go back and apologize to my father, I should have at least said goodbye to Sehun.

I decided to call them as soon as I would know more.

Just in that moment the carriage arrived at the station.

The Station was a nice improvement, invented by the Talic Folk. You could send yourself to the capital in no time by only some sort of teleportation sensor, but only the really big citys had these stations, the dragons didn't want to invest into the smaller communes, but I was sure most of them wouldn't even like that. I wouldn't want such a high tecnologized ugly thing in our small little place. But it was good for traveling, this way it took me five minutes instead of five days to get to my school.

Since most shifters returned to their families, for the start of spring, I would be pretty much alone in the Dorms.

But I hoped to see Star again. She told me that she wouldn't go home this spring but for the Winter.

She was from a Fairy family, they took the winter more serious, since that was their time for mating, so they could rest after, and come back when spring was at its peak. I would love to participate in one of their festivities, it always sounded so fun, when she talked about it.

The seeding was a human tradition, just like my father was, and even though the majority of our little town was not human anymore, we still enjoyed the traditions. Because it has always been about family and solidarity, not about the species.

  
  


I whipped out my University Papers and showed them to the agent watching over the Station and he let me through.

Normally these teleportations costed a lot of money, but thanks to my school I didn't have to pay anything. Or, just not yet, but therefore I would have to work at the capital for at least five years to pay off.

I probably had to blow sugar up those Dragons asses for even longer after that, for letting me have the education they needed me to have for still unknown reasons. I never got politics, but I was sure that democracie didn't work like this. And even if the dragons wanted to follow their King, the rest of us had their own way, and they shouldn't have the right to decide over us like that.

Still, this way I could concentrate more on my studies, an didn't need to work alongside school.

Everything would be just fine.

If there wouldn't have been this Soulmate thingy.

_Now now, first things first_ , I thought as I got into the capsule, _first you go back to school, then you talk to your history teacher and ask them if they know what to do and then,_ _we'll see._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Talic Folk: High Intelligence, less to no emotions. 'The undying elders of the world', special healing, sophiscated, more advanced than any other species, they live amongst themselves, away from crowds and surrounded by minimal nature. Some of them are actually Androids, but you never really know that, until you see them wounded ~~definetly not like dbh no~~.

They have a bond to birds (idk why, i think its cool).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who is who?  
> I have two more chapters that I can upload, but i need to fix all the damage from the transfer, so it could take a day or two, but please, I would be glad about any kind of review


	4. Golden Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first encounter hehe~  
> I am still sick, and have problems with sleeping, I may have a fever, not sure, but I still figuered out how to have images in my chapter, so- yay happy, enjoy the chapter

As I arrived at the dorms, I was totally deprived of all energy, all I wanted was to sleep, for the rest of my life. Everything that was happening made me sick, just one day threw over my entire life.

I just wanted to pet a dog.

That would make everything better. I would ask some of the other girls in the dorm if they were in for a cuddle session in dog form.

  
  


I had been at home for only 4 days, but my room was as strange to me as if I had been gone for months.

I never liked the steril furnishing, but we were not allowed to put pictures on the walls or decorate anything. Thats why I put the few pics I had on a string and let them hang from the cupport above my bed. A picture of Sehun, one of Dad and one of all of us together, I had even added one of Star and me.

I started unpacking my bag, when I heard someone running in the hallway, and before I could even ask myself if the sound really came closer to my room, the door was nearly run in by a very hectic and very smiling Star.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"And I thought I would be alone here for all eternity", she threw herself at me and I hugged her.

"Well I tried my best, but it seems I can never escape you"

"Don't act dramatic. Why are you back though, I heard from Professor Palmore, that you arrived, she sounded like it wasn't planned"

"It wasn't. I will explain it to you, but now that you mention her, is she still in school?"

"Apparently she decided to stay longer as soon as she got informed about you porting back to the capital. She thought you might need her. Oh! She actually wanted me to ask you, if you would like to have dinner with her".

"I should check my schedule", I smirked.

"Yeah sure, you were probably thinking about a puppy pile, as soon as you stepped a foot into the dorm, you don't have anything planned", Star rolled her eyes.

"Amazing. Truly"

"She will be in her study until 7pm, don't wait too long. I'll have to go for now, just wanted to make sure you were good, but I will visit you later, and then you can pet me, cool?", she said already walking towards the door.

"Veery cool, thank you Star. See ya"

"Byebyee"

  
  


Professor Palmore was still sitting on her desk, even though I was a bit too late. It was currently 7.30pm, and I was so thankfull, to have a mentor that cared about me enough to stay so late after any lesson.

"Hey, You!", she looked up and placed her glasses onto the table, throwing her curled brown hair back.

Professor Palmore was actually a rarity. She was half elf and half human, but her skin was still dark, not the usual porcelain form of elfes. And she looked as stunning, if not even more ethereal than every other elf, I had met before.

"Hi, heard you were hungry, I brought Halloumi".

The Professor frowned, "Great, I bought fried rice and fresh corn".

We stared at each other a moment before we began to laugh.

"Well, then we can share it all, I also brought you these small caramell treats from this corner Cafe you like so much"

"Oh no, stop, I'm going to drool all over your last assignments"

"Wait, you're going through them only now? That Assignment was two months ago"

"I wasn't in the mood, and you have enough notes for this year already, it's only the finals at the end of spring and your priorized Final for the 2nd year, and then you're gone. And I will have to deal with small uneducated shifter babies again"

"Hold up, I was a uneducated shifter baby! And what work mentality do you go for with 'I wasn't in the mood' ?", I laughed as I sat down in front of her desk and opened the box with corn.

"What happend?", she asked after a while of only silence and the sounds of chewing.

"I got a soulmark", I said without looking away from my corn.

But when there was no response I met her eyes. I could only describe her face as stupefied. Her mouth hanging open, her eyes falling out of her head, and some of the Hallumi fell out of the bread onto the napkin on her desk.

"But I don't really know anything about it, and the healer of our commune said I should look for someone who knows more...I thought about you...you're my history teacher so..."

"Show me."

"Now?", I asked, getting shy all of sudden.

"Yes, now, this is important. When did you discover it?", she stood up to help me pull down my sweater, so the mark was visible.

"This morning"

She stared at the mark for few seconds, until her eyes snapped up: "This morning?"

Her hysterical voice made me move away from her hands and I stood up.

" This morning and on the shoulder. This..this can not be a coincidence..it can't be. Do you know what that means", she rubbed her forhead in thought, "Do you have any ...diffirent clothes, Y/N?"

"Uhm yes? Why, what's wrong with these?", I quirked my head to the side.

"We need something more formal, no. Something royal even. Aren't you teens all over social media? How do you not know? I'll have to take a quick call, please get back to your room, I will send someone who will take care of you"

"What? Sure I have a accounts on various pages, but my day was pretty hard already, I didn't check anything yet. Can you please just tell me what's the matter right now?"

"One thing at a time, I'm sorry I know the situation is probably stressing you enough as it is, but I promise you, it will be fine", she looked at me apologetic, and started dialing, "Now go, don't worry, just wait until someone comes for you, I have to reach them, before it's too late"

  
  


  
  


I didn't like this. Not at all. Stuff was happening and I still had no sayings in it. Even though it was about ME. What the hell.

_I really start to hate this Soulmate thing._

It took so long, it even got dark, while I waited, and I decided to do something I still had control over. So I took my phone and opened my Dads contact.

This was a lot harder, than I would've thought, to be honest.

I started typing something about being sorry to scream at him, but I deleted it again. That didn't feel right. I was still mad...even if I'm halfway to being sorry, I couldn't talk to him yet.

So I opened Sehuns contact instead and wrote him.

  
  


'Hey big bro,

I'm sorry about acting up this morning, it was a lot for me today, and apparently it's only gonna get worse from here on, not sure. But something is going on. Please don't be mad at me, oki? I love you and Paps a lot, and I will come home as soon as I can, I only need a bit time to think and get this settled. Have fun at the Seeding. Tell dad, that I'm gonna talk to him when I sorted through myself

Love ya'

  
  


I sent the text and stared at it , hoping to see an immediate response, but of course there was nothing.

I was nearly curious enough to open social media, but instead I placed the phone back in my jeans, as a knock came from the door.

"Come in", I said.

"Miss Y/N, I was sent by the capitals office for Soulmate Relations, good evening"

A woman in a tight blouse and a pencil skirt, with very uncomfortable looking shoes stepped into my room, bowing before me, “I came to help with your current appearance”.

_What the hell_

" Uhm, may I ask what's wrong with my appearance?"

"Nothing, of course, we just need to freshen you up, Miss"

"Can you just call me Y/N?"

"I would preffer, not to"

I stood there awkwarldy looking around the room: "Well, then don't whatever"

She bowed again, fishing a small meta looking cube out of her little case.

Oh. So she was a fairy. These cubes were concentrated energy for the use of 'normal' Fairies. It was easier for the elemantal Fairies to channel energy, so they had people preparing these things for the use of everyone else, that had problems with channeling. Even magicians could buy them...if you had that much money of course.

She seemed to have no problems to convert the energy into magic. As the cube was slowly melting, a dress was flowing down onto the ground. It looked like a tunic, white thin material accentuated with a lot of gold around the wide opened neckline.

She laid it out on the bed and shoved me onto my desk chair. I just sat there and endured whatever this lady did to me. I normally didn't wear make-up, but when I did, I went all extra, and that's exactly, what she did to me. I liked it, involuntary.

Still without a clue, why this happened, I let her style my hair. She only evened it out and put gold powder all over it. So it didn't take as long as the make up, but I still got annoyed.

"What's with all the gold stuff", I asked, trying not to inhale the small glittering particles flowing around .

"The King loves gold, in absolutely any form I would say"

I stopped breathing.

King?

"His Majesty would be more than happy to see his mate in his most precious colours"

The King?

Like.

"The Dragon King?"

"Yes, My Lady, you will meet him tonight, he made some time for you, to confirm if you truly are his soulmate"

"Whhhaaaaat...", I didn't mean to drag my question out like that, but this was out of my imagination.

"I think there is a misunderstanding", I stated, thinking of ways to escape the fastest.

"I know this is probably a lot, but you should really consider yourself lucky"

The window wouldn't work, too high up.

"Everyone hoped to be choosen by him, but unfortunately..."

The hallway was long, she could catch up to me.

"...all we get is...hah, well. At least you are a shifter, so technically you could be a Dragon...and it brings Luck to have a shifter in the family"

She was right. I could shift, a deer or an antelope would take at least 15 seconds, normally. If I could get a big enough distance between us-

My thinking got interrupted when Professor Palmore came in.

_Fuck. This._

" Hm, the look on your face tells me, that you already know why she's here. Let me just tell you, I'm truly sorry about how this is going, but I have a certain kind of feeling about this. Trust my elfish instincts okay?"

She winked at me but I couldn't get myself to act amused about anything in this sitiuation.

"Don't worry, he is a good man, he looks good, he's nice with animals, he has...money of course, he likes children, you would be in good hands"

" But what if I don't want to?!", I screeched.

The Woman stopped whatever she was doing at the back of my head: "Well if I am being honest, young Lady, with that attitude, he wouldn't want YOU either. You are nothing compared to him and he still meets up with you, as I said, you should be a little more thankfull."

That's it. Fucking bitch.

I got off the chair abruptly.

"What the fucking hell? Nothing?? In 'Your Society' that may be true, but I am someone for my people, for my family and most importantly, I am the biggest Someone for myself, as if I would give a shit about what a damn Dragon lord may think of me, if he is my soulmate, well damn sorry for both of us I guess, lets just hope he is not - nevertheless, if you talk to me like that one more time, I'll make sure to sue you for violation and discrimination of a minor species under control of the capital"

I stood so close I could smell her cheap perfume. She wasn't moving, but I saw her eyes nervously shifting around.

"Now get it done, I want this to be finally over", I said and made a small show of sitting down.

Stupid high ranked fuckers always thought they could treat me however the hell they want, and the cherry on top was of course, that my soulmate could be one of them. And yes, even IF I was overreacting a little bit, I did not care.

I saw Professor Palmore chuckle into her hand as the Woman got back to work. And she didn't say anything else for the rest of the time.

  
  


As I was dressed up, dolled up, and felt 10 meters taller than usual, the woman made her final touch with placing some golden stones between my breasts.

I hated how revealing this dress was, but my tiredness stopped me from arguing. At this point it felt like I had absolutely nothing under control anymore, and that drained me even more.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you look really beautiful", the Professor said as she brought me to the waiting car.

"Hm, I do like compliments, but you're right. I hate all this", i sighed, "Let's just get this over with"

I slipped into the backseat and she closed the door, waving at me while we drove off.

_Please, don't be my soulmate_

  
  


~~POV~~

"Your highness, she will arrive in less than ten minutes, you should try to calm down", the blonde says.

The King was still nervously pacing back and forth through his hall.

Would his home impress her? He hoped everything looked glorious und luxurious enough, he even got the best part of his treasure out for her: the Diamond Tiara his mother gave him, that was once the most important part of her treasure. He never really liked diamonds, not from their looks or as a piece on its own, but their worth made his heart rate shoot up.

_She will love it, surely, who wouldn't_ , he thought.

"Jin-"

"She will love it!", he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes, of course, Jin, and she will probably love you too, but only if you calm down a bit, you could scare her away".

"Right, thank you Chan..I should think of my image", he whiped the imaginary dust off his sleeves.

At that moment they heard footsteps in the entrance hall and Jin felt his palms get sweaty. He had waited so long for this moment.

_Please, be my Soulmate_

~~END~~

  
  


The car got parked in front of one of the biggest, most glamourous buildings I have seen in my entire life, and I have been living in the capital for a good two years now, they are all expensive as shit. But this was just ridiculously pompous. The fountain in front of the entrance was probably bigger than my fathers house, lit from every side, like a piece of art. Maybe thats what it's supposed to be. Dragons take their wealth serious, it's their instincts.

At first I had thought of some old dude, trying to impress me like a peacock, as the King, but in reality I knew nothing about him. It is said, that Dragons allways follow the most beautiful and richest, the person everyone desires to be.

So it doesn't have to be some snooty-nosed little upstart, maybe he was a nice person after all, just like Professor Palmore said.

And the house was very impressive, I should be honest.

The driver opened the door for me and helped me out.

And suddenly I got nervous. Oh no. What if I'll say something stupid? I always do, espacially in scenarios like this.

Wait, I have never been in any scenario like this.

"Miss Y/N, welcome to the Dragon Kings Den", a Man, looked like a Butler of some sort, said as I stepped into the big entrance hall.

It was very spacious, no furniture but a lot of of his treasure on display in big glass cabinets. There really was a lot of gold in this place.

That fairy didn't lie, he was obviously a sucker for it.

I suddenly thought of what she had said. That I should be happy to get an audience.

It made me feel so small in this place, allthough I never had big problems with my self esteem, I considered to hide somewhere instead of meeting him. The Butler led me through the giant hall to a Gate out of pure gold. How did I know? I had to touch it of course, shiny shiny.

The butler shot me a look and before I could sink into the feeling of getting my hands on something of this worth, he opened the Gate, and stepped in front of me, to declare my presence.

"Miss Y/N, your Majesty", and as he bowed, I got my first glance at the praised King.

He was the most handsome person I had ever laid my eyes upon. And it made me physically recoil, when he smiled at me. I had to take a step back, before I could even breathe again.

How could anyone be this beautiful? His full lips, his dark eyes, the Hair falling perfectly into place around his godlike face. He wore a white dress shirt with some golden ornaments on the sleeves and collar, and it stretched perfectly across his broad shoulders. He had opened a few of the buttons so I could take a glance at his exquistite collarbones, making me swoon.

I probably looked like a potato next to him.

Despite my small panic attack, I did a curtsy, showing him my respect, but my voice was wavering to much as greeted him.

"Your H-highness"

"Please No-!", he he took a hectic step forward, nearly scaring me out of my shoes.

"S-s-sorry, I- I wasn't sure how to-to greet you, I am so sorry your Majesty".

He looked hurt, and it pressed all air out of my lungs, how much I wanted to comfort him. Was this normal?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting myself under control again. I thought about peting Star, whenever she transformed into a cute colly for me, thought about running through the woods with Sehun, cooking with dad. I wanted that so bad, and the sooner this was over, I could go back to it. Hopefully.

And it worked. My breathing slowed down and I could move my feet again, taking a step towards him.

"Since you've taken your time to welcome me here this evening, I should probably get to the point of what we are here for, right?"

And I saw him relax aswell. Giving me a heartwarming smile, that made my cheeks grow hot.

I took another few steps towards him and moved some of my tunic a bit, so that the mark got visible.

His eyes were fixed on it, as if he was in trance.

He took the last step between us and reached out to touch the mark, and just as his fingers brushed my skin, the familiar electricity came over me again, only much stronger, making me weak in the knees.

I felt my skin burn up, just where the mark was, tried to muffle my whimpering and instead bored my fingers into my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, but the pulsing beneath my skin and the energy flashing trhough my veins in waves just wouldn't stop, it got stronger instead. It felt like a fever.

For a second I thought I would pass out, but thankfully, when I opened my eyes again I was still standing in Front of the King. He too looked like he was In pain, holding his shoulder and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to him, in fear that he got actually hurt.

And as sudden as it came, the burning vanished.

We stood there, holding onto each other. I felt his eyes on me while I just stared at our interwined fingers.

"Beautiful", he whispered and then I looked up at him, he stared deep into my eyes and it felt like years that he explored whatever he found in them. But when he glanced down at my shoulder he let out a small gasp.

"Your mark is...", but he stopped.

I followed his eyes to see what had him loose his words. And there it was. The final proove that whatever just happened was not some stupid imagination.

My little circle now had a fine new line and something that looked like a leaf added to it. It looked like a flower with only one petal.

Strangely I didn't care how the feeling of something missing coiled up insinde of my stomach, I just laughed breathlessly and touched it.

"It's real", I said.

"It is...", he breathed.

"There is one Problem though, your Majesty", I glanced back at him and smiled as he looked like a confused puppy, "You didn't tell me your Name yet. That's not a good Soulmate Move"

His face fell for a second before he began to laugh, and it was such an amazing sound, I never wanted him to stop.

"You're right, excuse me, what a terrible manner. My Name is Kim Seokjin, Jin for you....Y/N"

Hearing him say my Name out loud made my heart jump into my throat.

" Well Jin, I would say this was a pretty successfull first impression huh? I don't even regrett skipping out on peting a dog for you"

He couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

Dragon Facts:

Dragons live in their own Society, and they are always high society, they have a leader, currently called King, but the title is not important, what is important is their wealth. Dragons, throughout time, are only born into the richest families. They build a Den for themselfes, thats safe enough to protect their treasure. Theyre hording things precious to them, and no one is to touch them. The bigger the treasure, the more beautiful are their scales, they get shinier and harder, sometimes they turn into jewels. They always follow the richest Dragon. When they mate they try to court whoever they choose, with expenisve or personally important and special things, until their mates greed is fullfilled. Their highest goal in life is to produce at least one heir for their treasure

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, as you can see, I am very Jin biased, none of the other encounters are gonna be this dramatic, so , sorry for that. I really fucking worship that man, and Chan is actually my skz bias, so its not very surprising to have them together. Anyways, this was the first, of many chaotic chapters. They next two are a bit confusing i would say ^^' Thank you for reading, stay tuned <3


	5. Irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID U SEE THE COMEBACK TrAILER???? Who got bias wrecked?! Not me, I'm loyal, and also scared of my best friend who is a hardcore Yoongi Stan ^^'. Anyway, I'm excited as hell and I pre ordred, and you should stream shadow. Now, don't waste your time reading a stupid fic, GO! Anyway, this chapter is quite sappy, a bit smutty, and perfectly timed, someone is gonna make his entrance ~( °^°)~ have fun xx

  
  


After our first meeting we were sort of forced out of each others arms.

Chan - apparently Jin was his Mentor, because Chan was born into one of the wealthiest familys after Jins - he reminded us of the Kings duties, and said he was terribly sorry, but we had to meet up again, to come to terms with our bond, and how we will handle it from then on.

I still don't like to think of my Soulmate-Relationship in form of a contract, but it is important to have all formalities out of the way, Jin had told me.

So now we were finally going to meet again, three days later.

Apparently we both needed this. He looked drained when I saw him waiting in front of his Mansion. Heavy bags under his eyes and skin drained from colour.

I was positive, that I didn't look any better. Soulmates were supposed to bond after their first encounter, so being away from each other could be very painful. At least that's what my Professor had told me.

He immediatley took me into his arms, and we both sighed into the embrace, feeling our energy return.

"I missed you..", he mumbled into my hair.

"Mhhm sure, guess I missed you more then", I shook with silent laughter, making him grin.

"Impossible".

  
  


We were supposed to meet up with the council, that was actually waiting in Jins conference room, but instead he took my hand and walked me through his garden, showing me all the rare plants, that people went miles and miles for, to present them to him.

It was fairly soon, that I understood that Jin wasn't trying to show off, or acted like he was much better than me.

He was trying to impress me. He was trying to give all this to me, like he was courting me. And the thought made me feel all warm and fuzzy, a bright flush appearing across my face, making him coo at me.

"It's so weird, all my life I was surrounded by people who wanted this, maybe even more than I do, they tried to take it from me and got jealous when they couldn't have it. Everyone wanted a piece of my treasure, but the one person I want to give all of my treasure, all of me...", he took my face in his hands and smiled adoringly, "...is feeling too flustered to take anything of what I got to offer"

"That's not true, I did take your hand when you asked me"

"Fair enough", he nodded in understanding.

  
  


We've been walking for a while, talking about our lifes. I told Jin about my Dad and my Brother and he got so excited, and asked if he could meet them.

Then he told me about his Parents, they died when he was 15, leaving behind all the wealth he was now living in.

He was old enough by then too understand, that he had protect his position. His treasure. He had worked so hard that he actually doubled everything in just ten years.

Jin was obviously a bit surprised to see my cheeks wet with tears. I couldn't really explain it to myself, why I started crying, but the thought of him having to loose the most important people to him at such a young age, just to live amongst all these greedy people, who only saw him for the things he owned, had my feelings go crazy.

_What is wrong with me? Soulmate hormones?_

Worst part was, that I too thought he was just a mean Dude that had money, before I had met him, and it felt so bad.

"I'm not sure if you can think of someone like that, when you never met them before. What you didn't like was only what other people made you believe I am, like the lady that dressed you up. She saw something in me, that most people of the capital want to see. She did a good Job though I have to say, you looked like an angel, when you stepped through that door"

"Thank you, you didn't look that bad yourself", I laughed, whiping away the wet patches under my eyes.

"Don't even try to hide the fact, that you nearly blacked out as soon as you saw my handsome face!"

"Okay, so? You got lost in my eyes for a good ten minutes!", I pointed at him, "But seriously, you are truly perfect. I don't think I could hide these thoughts forever so... guess I'll have to live with being your ugly wife from now on"

"You're not ugly, in no way. Not on the outside, and neither on the inside, I too can see nothing but perfection when I look at you. It feels strange, but good. Just so...natural, you know?

Nice timing to propose by the way, first date rules thrown out the window or what", he grinned.

"Huh? I didn't propose?"

"Was that a question? Did you not just reffer to yourself as my wife?", his grin got even wider.

"I-", the wheels in my head turned, remembering what I said to him, and when I did, I clasped a Hand over my mouth, as if it could help getting the words to being unsaid.

"I'm leaving", I said, whipped around and tried to escape from this stupidly emberassing moment, but Jin didn't let go and tugged me back into him.

"You will never leave me, you hear that?", and then he just kissed me.

From the bare fact that this was our first kiss, it happened way too fast, and the timing was a bit strange, and _blah blah, shut up brain._

It was perfect. It felt amazing, his lips were so soft and warm. I didn't have much expirience with kissing, but it seemed that I didn't need that with Jin. It was all happening so, what did he say? Naturally.

One..two, three times he ghosted his lips over min, before he pressed into it. How he started to softly nibble on my bottom lip to get me to open my mouth, for him to slip his tongue in. Nothing in my life had ever felt more amazing. We explored each others mouths for a while, until the kiss became a bit more heated and he pulled me In by the back of my head, while I encircled his neck with my arms, nearly standing on the tip of my toes to reach every corner of him. It was as if someone had snapped his fingers, and we both could only feel the want. He bit into my bottom lip again, this time harder, and I gasped into his mouth, feeling a strange sensation go though my body. He smirked into the kiss and started to wander from the corner of my mouth along my jaw and down my neck, where he nuzzled into the crook, rubbing his nose over my skin.

I began to feel light headed and let out a small moan, to which he replied with a low growl.

"Jin", I sighed, and suddenly he stopped.

He pulled back and I saw his blown out pupils, dilating even more as I licked my lips, still rying to overcome the irrational feeling blooming in my stomach and the strange painful pull in my heart, for whatever reason.

"Sorry, but, I think we should not get too far with this. Not here", he hestistantly said, like he didn't actually mean it.

"What a Gentleman", I said and caressed his cheek, making him close his eyes and lean into the touch, "You're right though, your gardener is apparently spying on us, and I really don't know how I feel about that"

At that Jin wildly turned around until he finally spotted the man behind one of the big hedges.

He looked like he wanted to rip off his head, but he just pulled me closer and said: "Looks like he will have to find a new Job, soon"

"Jin, the poor man-"

"Either that or I'll send him to prison"

"Let him explain himself first, an then you can say if you want him to leave okay? Be civil, I don't think it's illegal to look", I smiled up at him.

"That creep just watched us kiss and you still want to give him a chance to explain?"

"Personally I want to punch him, but I don't think anyone would accept me as your soulmate after that"

"How polite of you, I'm amazed"

"Apropos polite, I think we've let the council wait long enough, we should go in"

"Right, I nearly forgot about that", Jin slapped a hand over his mouth, not quite believing how distracted he got and let out one of his quirky but hearty laughs. Oh how I loved that sound.

We made our way back towards his Mansion, taking our sweet time.

" By the way. That lady. If you tell me her name, I will make sure she looses at least her reputation, or maybe burn down her house, who knows", Jin said, grinning mischiviously and blew a little smoke in the shape of a heart out.

"Didn't we just talk about not making such rash decisions?", I laughed, "But damn, I wish I had asked her."

* * *

  
  


~~POV~~

He walked through the empty streets of the little commune, that he had come across, after three days of walking.

The burning and itching stopped, but his skin was still red and the scar was prominently contrasting to his pale skin. Still. He wasn't convinced to be safe to go along with it.

He was a bit baffled though. The whole damn village was gone, it seemed. He looked into some windows, finding nothing but silent rooms.

"Fuck..", he whispered.

He spent all this time on following the faint scent of this village for nothing.

But when he came out of the part of the commune that was hidden in the covert, there was a large clearing , seemingly the center of the village.

Now he knew what was going on. He totally forgot about any of the stupid traditions, that people liked to participate in during spring.

The fields on the clearing were filled with people working, children trying to help, or just playing besides, some of the older people sitting on the wooden tables around the fields, preparing food.

He suddenly felt very hungry, seeing plates over plates filled with fresh meat. He tried to swallow back all the salvia forming on his tongue and made his way over to one of the tables.

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb your fest, but do you know if I can find a healer somwhere around here?", he asked the old man, bouncing a small toddler on his knee.

"Oh, no worries, no one could disturb us on such a nice day. Yes we do have a healer, would you like me to show you to her?"

"Not neccessary, really, but it would be nice if you could tell me where to find her", he waved off the mans offer.

"Alright, just past these fields, there is a lone house a bit deeper into the woods, her path is well decorated so it shouldn't be hard to find", he smiled as the toddler started to brabble and tried pointing in the same direction as him.

"Thank you very much, have a wonderful seeding", he said politely and made his way into the forest.

Many of them were obviously humans. The plain scent reached his nose before everything else. But there were hints of some wolfes as well witches.

But a strange scent hit him, before he reached the brake - something he didn't smell before. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it reminded him of ...nevermind. He was just tired and hungry from the long walk.

He followed the path to a lumberjack cabin. He could smell a Talic in that house. If the healer was a Talic, then he was probably in safe hands.

Before he could even knock, a woman, a good foot or two smaller than him pulled open the door, startling both of them.

"Oh! My god, you scared me, Kid", she said.

_Kid?,_ he was certain to not look that young anmore, though his cheeks had always been a bit squishable, but still.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you"

"No, it's fine, did you need something, my son?", she smiled brightly.

Strange, she definetly smelt like a Talic, but her full expression and her words didn't fit. Weren't they supposed to be stone cold?

"Yes, uhm actually. Two days ago I awoke with a scar on my shoulder it felt uncomfortable for a while, I would like to know how that happened, and maybe if I can get rid of it. I can pay you of course"

The healers eyes went wide and she grabbed forward and pulled him into the cabin, making him stumble a few times.

What the hell?

She sat him down on a kitchen chair, took his bag and placed it in a corner of the room: "I would like to talk to you for a moment, would you like tea?"

"Uhhh...no thank you...", he watched as she went from one side of the kitchen to the other, rustling through her drawers, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you, Ma'm"

"Nonsense, I am more than happy that you are here know, It feels like destiny, unbelievable"

"What feels-"

"Coffee then? Or some milk. One of the elders brought me fresh honey, yes?"

"Really I don't need anything", he tried again.

  
  


It ended with him already sipping on his third cup of coffee. Damnit! But it was too good.

"Would you please show me your mark?"

He complied and took off his shirt, shivering from the chill of the early spring. She came around the table, tracing the scar on his shoulder with her finger.

"Did you ever hear of Soulmates?", she saked him.

He shook his head.

"What is your name, kid?"

"I'm Yoongi.."

* * *

  
  


* * *

Apparently Yoongi had a Soulmate. Did he care? He didn't really know yet, but he tended to: No.

Did this healer give him a break about how important it was? Negative.

"Listen, I appreciate your concern as to why this Soulmate is so important to me, but I'd rather live on my own, than being chained to someone the gods chose to pair me up with, so", he shrugged, "I think imma get going now, thank you for the sage", he made a move to take the bundle laying between them on the table, but she snatched it away under his fingertips.

"Did you not listen to me?"

"No I did, of course, but I don't really care, I'm sorry"

The old lady suddenly looked furious. Yoongi was still so confused about this Talic's behaviour.

"Then maybe you'll care, if I tell you that I already met the girl that will complete you!"

"Are you serious? How would that even be possible?"

"A girl from this commune came to me, very early in the morning, the same day, when you received your mark, and showed something very similiar, itching and burning, red skin and this circle scarring her shoulder. I sent her back to the capital so she could find out, what to do now, like I said, I don't know much about Soulmates"

Yoongi nearly laughed at her. What was her fucking problem. First she tells him he had a Soulmark, meaning, he had to find the person destiend to be with him, to complete him, and then, out of nowhere, she already knows who that person is.

Yup, Yoongi slowly began to understand why this Talic lived out here. They probably got rid of her, as soon as she went crazy.

"Well, you can tell her, that I am terribly sorry, that I missed her, but I will go now, keep the sage, I will find something for my skin and", he plucked some coins from his jeans and placed them on the table while standing up, "Thank you for your time"

Now he had to find another healer.

"You-you can not go! Wait", she ran after him as fast as she could, when Yoongi went back to the clearing.

But a Man, taller than him with black hair hanging into his face, damp from sweating, stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Is everything alright Nan?", he asked the lady panting behind Yoongi, and he knew that this was probably looking wrong enough, to get him into trouble.

"He-hah...He can't leave, he- he is your sisters soulmate, Sehun, please", the old lady started puffing and coughing, making Yoongi turn around. She waved him off when he tried to help her stand.

"Please, my son. Don't ignore this okay?"

"What's going on?", another man came up to them, looking excptionally similar to this Sehun, but his hair was greying out, as well as his beard.

"Dad could you take Nan back home? I think she was a bit to hectic", Sehun said.

They watched him gently leading her back on the path, when Yoongi remembered something: "She still has my bag.."

"We will get that later. Are you hungry?", he asked the smaller man.

As if on cue, Yoongis stomach rumbled.

"Great, your future Soulmate and I got us some very good meat this weekend, come", he patted his back and got going, leaving a verry confused Yoongi to walk after him.

~~END~~

* * *

  
  


"A pyjama party?", Star asked, chuckling as she unwrapped her Sandwhich.

"What? No! We are not twelve ok? This is a big step, espacially for me, I've never been with a man...overnight...", I mumbled into my own sandwhich, thinking of the ways she could interpret what I just said, and also making me think about those ways.

Was it already getting warmer?

"No? I never thought you were so prude"

"Well that's because I'm not. I had other stuff to do, and the boys I have met in the past, were never respecting my will, so I just cut them all off. It's not like I never wanted more, but I wasn't that needy."

"But your needy for Jin", it was a statement.

"...I think I am..", oh my god, my brain could NOT take all the images flashing up in my mind.

"Uhhuhuhu..."

"Can you stop? He is my Soulmate, and not some Teenage boy asking me to spend the night with him in his Dads car. We are testing our comfort zones. He is so worried he might be to fast."

"Why? I thought he was such a gentleman", Star mumbled, mouth still full.

"He is, but he was prepared for this stuff. He knew that he would have to mate with someone one day, and Dragons grow up, with actual knowledge about the Soulmark and what to do, but I have to get used to all this first, and it scares me, how much I like him, or how I want to be near him, even though I've only known him for a few days now, only met him two times, and the council is getting annoyed at us, because we didn't say if we would marry soon, and I can and will go into Rage Mode if I hear one more of his staff talk about me being the worst option for a queen", I took a big bite off the sandwich, chewing agressively.

Star looked at me in silence for a moment, "Sounds like you got the big fish, with your first boyfriend"

I sighed and placed the bread on the hard floor of the roof we were currently sitting on, watching the sun go down behind the enormous buildings of the capital and the vague silhouettes of dragons flying high above. My apetite was suddenly gone.

Star nudged me: "Still up for that puppy pile?"

* * *

  
  


~~POV~~

"Told you it was good, look at you drooling", Sehun laughed, while Yoongi bit another chunk from the squirrel, his sister had apparently caught.

Yoongi had never eaten a squirrel before, his good senses made it easy for him, to get him a nice rabbit or some birds or lizards, but squirrels where too fast for him (More like, he didn't like to climb up for them).

"She was always a fast runner, hunting squirrels is not a challenge for her. When she was still a kid, she always shifted into a Jaguar, to see if it would get her faster, but she'd always outrun me, no matter in which form"

Yoongi stopped eating: "What did you say?"

"What do you mean? She's a fast runner..."

"No, the part with the Jaguar"

"Uhm...well yeah. She is in fact a shifter, I thought Nan had told you", he smiled apologetic.

That was that smell. Sehun was a shifter, Yoongi had never seen one before, he only heard about them. They were a bit rare, where he was coming from. There had been one in his old pack, but he had been an infant back then. Before his parents took him somewhere...else.

"Well, they sent her to a shifter school, at the capital. I've been there too, it's a nice experience, but she's gonna be very unhappy, after graduation. Working in the capital is horrible. Espacially for someone like her".

"Then why is she doing it?"

"Not like she has a choice. The capital takes in all shifters, for a certain time of their life, for unknown reasons, I may add. She made the biggest scene, when dad told her, she would have to go...just like the morning when she got the mark..", his tone changed into something sad.

"Why, what happened?"

"You are suddenly very nosy about her, huh? You sure, you don't want her as your Soulmate?"

Sehun only made a joke, Yoongi knew that, but it did a thing with his stomach, after he started to imagine her as a real person now. Like when you let yourself fall, eyes closed. Exciting and still scarry.

"Well, Y/N hates to do what she's told, if it's not necessary. When she told us about the Soulmark, dad reacted strange, he decided what we were gonna do, and told her that the situation was too important, for her to be stubborn about getting her will, and I think the circumstances just made her snap, she went by herself, without telling us anything. I'm glad she wrote me the same evening, but I'm very worried, espacially now that it seems her Soulmate is here while she went to the capital for exactly that"

"So you believe in this Soulmate stuff?"

"You should too, ...Y/N was scared. I haven't seen her being scared in a long time, she is very strong, you know? But she doesn't hide her feelings, and seeing her being so scared of not knowing about her future was hard. Nan might be weird sometimes, but she never lied, and she knows a lot, she's a fossil, probably 800 years old or sum'"

Yoongi thought about it for a bit. It was strange, and probably a big coincidence, and still, even if this Y/N wasn't his Soulmate, he could have one, and if Sehuns dad had reacted like that, then there could be a few dangerous side effects to it.

"When is your sister coming back?"

"I don't know, to be honest, she needs time, especially because of what happened with dad, they are both stubborn and bad at feelings-"

"So that's how you talk about your father when he's just out of reach, huh?", a voice boomed behind them, making yoongi flinch.

"Yah, dad, stop trying to be strict and scary, no one belives you", Sehun snickered, patting Yoongis back to clear his throat from the piece of squirrel he choked on.

"I hope you like the squirrel, but when you're done, I would like to talk with you", Sehuns father said, leaving Yoongi with another strange feeling, while he made his way towards the fields again.

~~END~~

* * *

  
  


As soon as I arrived at his Mansion, Jin already tried to give me all kinds of presents. Clothes and shoes, he even got me a new phone. I just sat on one of the sofas in his salon, while Jin got out one piece after another.

"This is from a french Designer I met when I was on the Elf Princes birthday last year, I asked him to make it for you, literally the same night we met, I thought you would like rosè as much as I do, I was laying awake imagining you wearing the same colours as me and then it just happened, oh and this-"

"Jin"

"Hm?", he looked up from the satin satchel he held in his hands.

"This is...nice of you, and I'm flattered really, but it's quite a lot I...I don't even think this would fit into my wardrobe...just like I don't think to ever wear that...very heavy looking saphire necklace...this is not neccessary, I don't want you to feel pressured to buy me anything, I thought we had talked about this", I said a bit worried.

"You don't like them?", he looked like a kicked puppy.

"No."

He stuffed the satchel back into one of the shopping bags surrounding us: "Sorry", he whispered and my heart burst with guilt.

I got up and walked over to him, placing myself between his legs, caressing his cheeks: "Don't get me wrong, I love how thoughtful you are, and that you want to make me happy with this, and if you really can't help but gift me, then I'll take it of course, but you don't have to, and I don't need anything from you, I only want to be near you right now ok?"

He nodded staring down onto the ground: " I guess, it's just my way of coping, right now. A lot has changed, and normally I would go to an auction, or buy a new House or something, because that has always been everything that made happy. To add stuff to my treasure, but I can't think of anything I want, and it's confusing me. So instead I bought stuff for you.."

"Oh, Baby", I said and hugged him, "I didn't know, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, Y/N, you are right. You being here now is making everything a lot better"

"Would it help if I wear the french designer shirt now? Maybe you should add me to your treasure then", I giggled as I got next to him on the sofa.

Jin looked at me deep in thought, until suddenly his eyes started to change their color.

"Jin, your eyes..", they were beautiful, a deep gold, shining brightly even as his pupils started to take up all his iris.

"I think that's it, you're the only thing that isn't really mine yet...", he said, a low rumble emitting from his chest.

"I was joking-"

"This is the only possible reason for my behaviour...", he rasped.

"This is not a joke to me, Y/N"

* * *

~~POV~~

Yoongi tried imagining the girl, that had lived in this house, in this room he stood in. He imagined her to be a little wild, but also clever, guessing from all the weird philosophical books that rowed up in her shelves, next to a lot of Teenage Romance Novels. Funny considering the situation.

She seemed to love her family a lot, she had so many pictures with her brother and father, only a few with some friends. But what plagued him, since the moment that he had stepped foot into her room, was the scent. It filled him up, his lungs and his head. He got dizzy, his clogged mind trying to keep his animalistic side from diving into her bed to leave his own scent all over it. What a strange feeling, even though the smell wasn't to fresh, she lingered on everything in there. He felt so damn good surrounded by it.

"You're body seems to be reacting to her", Sehuns father stood behind him, "I knew that this would happen, the other wolfes in this village are all mated, they told me how it felt, to scent their mates, or how it felt when they scented them. And as Nan told me that you are a wolf hybrid, I knew this would be the easiest way to convince you", he put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. They were still full of dirt from the work on the field.

"Why do you even insist on convincing me? Don't you want your daughter to life on her own?", Yoongi asked him, trying to shake of the regrett he felt as soon as he spoke those words. It didn't feel right, to want her. But it also didn't feel right to deny that he did in fact, desired to meet her.

"I never told my children the real reason, why their mother left, mainly because for a long time I couldn'take it, but I had to tell them _something_ , and it just went on like that for years. 'Someday', I always said to myself, 'they would probably not even understand it'. And then she came into the kitchen that morning, telling us about her soulmark. And I felt so guilty"

Yoongi was even more confused now.

"I should have told her much earlier. I should have told her that her mother left us for her Soulmate. That she tried to fight it, to stay with me and her children. I thought it would work out, until the withdrawals came. She had tried for more than five months, to ignore the fact, that she was slowly dying, because her body needed the bond, it craved an intimacy I none of us could give her. She left at a time when the fever really got to her, I think that it was some kind of natural instinct from the soulmark. I still think about her from time to time, I don't even know if she's alive, I just hope she found her soulmate in time."

He glanced at Yoongi: "I know that this is not what you wanted, I can tell from how you fight yourself, I see how your face twists, whenever you deny the Soulmark. But I will tell you one thing, if you keep this up, not only will You be in danger, but Y/N too, and I am going to do everything in my power to keep her from such a future", his eyes turned cold, "So if you still don't want to consider meeting her, I see myself obligated to knock you out and put you in my basement until Y/N comes home, so that you both can bond"

Yoongi had to bite back the fear that was creeping up as a whimper. Not at the thought of this man kidnapping him, but dying.

_Her dying._

But the older man loosend up and smirked at him: "I'm joking, we don't have a basement", he chuckled.

Yoongi let out a reliefed laugh as well: "You got me there, Sir. And if what you say is true, then it would be dumb to ignore it. It wouldn't hurt me to try it..."

"I'm so glad that you see it that way, thank you"

"Dad!", Sehun called and the front door fell closed.

"We are here", his dad called back.

Sehun jogged up to the room, phone in hand, someone was still on the line: "I don't know what you just talked about, but I have to tell you something"

~~END~~

  
  


* * *

  
  


~~POV~~

"Jin -ahh!"

Jin groaned, his mouth wandering closer to her collarbones, carefully nipping on her skin.

He felt her shiver under him, and he loved how he was affecting her body so easily.

He bit down again, a little harder this time, sure to leave a little bruise on the shoulder, where their marks were united.

His hands were roaming over her hips and down her legs, while one of her hands started to grip the hair on the back of his head.

"I- I'm not sure, this is such a good Idea, Jin"

"Please, Baby", he purred against her.

"Jin, I- i want it too, trust me, but not now, I beg you. I want my first time to be special, and not because I awoke something in your inner Dragon..", she sobbed and made Jin recoil immediatley.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Y/n", he scrambled off of the sofa, taking in the sight before him.

She laid there, compelte disshevelled, her hair all over the place, several bruises on her neck, her lips swollen and bitten and tears dancing in her eyes.

He felt like the worst. He wanted to die, knowing it was his fault she felt like this.

"I...I can't even say how sorry I am Y/N"

"Stop being sorry for everything, Jin. You stopped, it's fine. I know you feel overwhelmed with all of this, I do too", she sat up, trying to act like everything was ok, even if her voice was still shaking, he couldn't say if it was fear or something ..else,"But I don't have to control the will of something as powerful as your dragon. I know that you wouldn't hurt me, it's just, I'm not ready yet...I hope you're okay with waiting a bit longer...something still doesn't feel right..", she said smiling hopefully.

"Of course I will wait...", Jin sat back down, giving as much of a smile, as he was able too.

She gave him a butterfly kiss and then another kiss on the nose, making him giggle.

"You know, what you could do to make it better?", she said.

"Whatever you want"

"Can you get me something to drink, I still feel a bit hot.."

He tried not to grin at that, and gave her a kiss on the forhead instead, "Coming right up"

As he went towards the Bar situated in the middle of the salon, he heard her phone ring.

"Yes?", she answered, "Sehun! Oh god, I really didn't expect you to call me...yes I know, I'm sorry I didn't write back yet, there were a few things that needed my attention", she flashed Jin a smirk.

He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt around her. How did he get so lucky? He nearly claimed her, without her consent, and here she was winking at him. He should definetely try to get his instincts under control. As much as she understood him, that was not a green light for him to behave like that. He should talk with Chan, he was pretty good in coping with frustration, since he had a Hybrid brother, and that one needed way more attention then Chan could ever offer, leaving him emotionally exhausted every now and then when he assisted Jin.

Speak of the devil, Chan bursted into the room (such a coincidence), making Jin stop in his doing. The blond youngling made his way over to Seokjin and put a file on the counter.

"You should see this", he panted, "The council is out of their mind you know, everyone thinks that you planned something"

Jin just shook his head in confusion: "What do you mean, what should I plan?"

"Look at it", Chan opened the file filled with personal data of someone Jin knew pretty well.

The Elf Prince was an old friend, to him at least. Jimin never liked to attend official events for his kingdom, but after he met Jin, he came out of his little shell, even visiting the capital.

The've met a few times, but Jin didn't understand, why he was looking at the young Princes profile now.

"Is this some test? What am I not getting about this?"

Chan just wordlessly flipped the page, and Jin stared at a photo now. A photo of Jimins shoulder to be exact. A photo of Park Jimins Soulmark, that looked as if it was Jins own.

" I don't understand this...", he heard Y/N speak out his thoughts.

He panicked and wanted to explain it - something- to her, but she was still holding her phone.

She was staring at him, as if she knew the horror that was started building behind his eyes.

The weird feeling in Jins chest only got worse, when he heard her next words.

"I think you got something wrong Sehun, I already met my Soulmate.", she said, irritation clear in her voice.

* * *

Hybrid Facts: They are a mixed breed between two species. Sometimes that doesnt mean anything, you can be half of either blood and still dont have any special powers, but if the difference is immense or empowering, then its probably gonna show. People could be half Dragon Half Fairy and use magic even in their Dragon Form, or they can be half Human and half animal, which gives them the abilities of said animal. Half elfs always get the ethereal beauty of an elf. The most powerful hybrid to ever have existed, was a burnt-fairy*/dragon hybrid. Born with their already special ability to control fire and channel magic from it, they were able to use their dragons flames for it

  
  


*Fairies are explained individually

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did I fail our D boy? Of course I did, still, happy first Yoongi chapter to you bokkie, if u didn't read this, i swear to god...  
> Thank you again for your Kudos and bookmarks and EVERY little bit of interest, I'm glad some people seem to enjoy this fic <3  
> Stream Shadow


	6. Fairness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say, I'm so tired. That's my only excuse for this chapter, have fun

~~POV~~

"Whatever! Do what you want", the prince said.

"Jimin...", he tried to hold him back, but Jimin turned around and stomped out of the room.

Jungkook sighed and sank against the wall. It has been four days, since they discovered that they could have the same soulmate. Jimin was on edge ever since that morning And whenever Jungkook made a decision for himself and didn't consider talking to the Elf beforehand, it was the end of the world.

He had only told him, that he would go visit one of his friends in the west of the holy forest, and Jimin instantly made a scene. Not like it would be needed to seek the help of said friend, if Jimin would just be more hostile.

He couldn't stand it, when Jimin was mad at him, he wanted to see him smile all the time, it was all he had ever wanted in life. Until now, at least. Now he was more than annoyed at his behaviour, and he hated how his prince tried to make him feel quilty for something he couldn't control.

He gathered back some of his nerves and made his way out of the castle, careful to not look at any of the Elfes around. They still got weird about humans. Even though they knew, that he had a high position in the castle, as Jimins personal Guard. It didn't really matter, either way the only elf he really wanted to look at was Jimin.

Jimin Jimin Jimin

  
  


The way through the forest was the best thing he did, since the week had started, he felt like he could breathe again, taking in the giant trees and the plants growing around him. The forest was very important to Elfes. Legend says that in each and every tree there lived a spirit, protecting the people who cared for the forest. And that was apparently the reason for all the magic that stuck in the old wood, which the Fairies made use of.

They lived in the biggest of the trees, building small unities high up in the crowns and tapping the magic living in it.

Today he made his way to one of the western unit, which was by far the biggest cluster of 'pure' Fairies in the Elfen land. At least that's what they said.

He knew better, he met the daughter of the chief, and she was definetly not a fairy.

_God damn brat._

Sadly Jungkook had never been allowed into the crown, since he was a human; they had told him, it was because he was a guard and the didn't like weapons in their middle, but Jungkook new better. The western trunk was just...ugh, why did he even try. They were so stupid. Stupid and old-fashioned. And racist.

But one of his friends lived with them. Not that he had a choice, but he was thankfull to have a place where he belonged, and Jungkook would fight anyone to make sure Hoseok would have a home.

He never had many people he could talk to, barely able to leave the palace, when he had been younger, and now he had to be with Jimin all the time, so Hoseok was really precious to him.

As he was nearing the tree, he already saw the Fairy's red hair blinking through the covert, guiding him perfectly towards the hidden entrance of the unit, build into the massive trunk

"Hey Bunny, what's up", his elder leaned on the tree nonchalantly, smirking has the young boy reacted with a pout to the nickname.

"Stop nagging me"

"Would never, Bunny"

He laughed loudly as Jungkook rolled his eyes, showing his pearly white teeth in a heart shaped smile.

"So, why did you wanna meet up, huh?"

Jungkook had been rather happy to meet his friend, but now he realized why he was here again: "I'm not really allowed to talk about it, Jimin would probably rip my head off if he knew, but I have to. It's just to much...

Apparently we got a Soulmark...both of us...like...the same. And everything is getting worse since then, and I don't know how to act, or feel. I'm literally overwhelmed with existing right now, and I just needed someone to talk to, Sorry"

"Woah, don't mind taking a breath in between, Kookie. Nothing wrong with talking to me about it, we're friends, remember? Don't ever think you have to apologize for telling me about your problems, I will always be there for you", he rubbed a soothing hand up and down the youngers back, "We can go somewhere more private if you want, and then you can explain to me, what the hell a soulmark is, alright?", Hoseok smiled.

Jungkook was always so thankfull to have him in his life. He wondered what he would do without him.

"I'll show you, if you promise to not freak out.."

"Why the hell would I?", Hoseok quirked a brow and followed the young guard while he started chatting. Expecting absolutely nothing to change for them.

~~END~~

* * *

  
  


* * *

It just couldn't be. It was nonsense.

"That is unheard of", Professor Palmore said.

"See, not even Shauna believes it, it can't be, it's all bullshit!", I said.

"Calm down, Y/N", Jin said, trying to grab my Hand, but I was to busy walking up and down the room.

"So what now, was that all? Two more? Or four?, Heck maybe there are ten people destiened for me, this is all stupid", I sat down, defeated by Jins puppy eyes.

"We don't know for sure about this Yoongi. Maybe your healer was wrong", Jin tried to assure.

He was everything keeping me sane in the moment, thank god he toom all this with such ease, I don't what would've happened otherwise.

"Sehun sounded pretty serious, and Dad also wrote me to come home, or they would come to the capital. I don't need them all here, seriously. And they have to travel from the station, and Dad could use that money for much better things..."

"Well...I need to get the situation with the Council settled, and talk to the elfen prince, but so far I don't see a problem with going to your home town", Jin said, finally managing to sneak his hand into mine, making me feel a lot better.

I was so glad I had him by my side.

"Okay", I nodded, lacing my fingers with his, "Don't stress it though"

"Maybe it's a prophecy?", Professor Palmore chimed in again, standing up from her large desk, striding over to her old history books, "You know? Like a thing someone said would happen in a world changing manner".

"Do you hear yourself talking?", I asked.

"No. Not really, I blend it out, because I keep annoying myself mostly"

"Mh, explains a lot"

"I am serious, at least let me search if this was an occurence with common soulmates back in the day", she got one of the books from the shelf and put on her glasses.

"Whatever, if it makes you happy", I sighed.

"Hey, I'm doing this for you and your 18 soulmates, you should be thankfull, now get out of here, I need a bit for this, I will call you as soon as I found something worth your time"

I whined, got up and tugged Jin out of the room with me.

"You saw the picture of Jimin, Honey. It's obviously not normal. As far as you can consider even one soulmate normal these days. I think she has the right idea looking into it", Jin said stroking his thumb over the back of my hand as we walked towards the dorms.

A lot of people, Students as Teachers, stared at us. Or should I say at Jin.Couldn't even restent them to it, but seriously, why did they have to be that obvious about it.

Anyways, he had no care in saying or doing anything about the stares and whispers, and even if it was weird, it felt a lot better that he didn't want to deny our Relationship.

"It would be absolutely absurd, if Jimin would be my Soulmate. I mean, I already have a King reeled in, his people would really hate me"

"Elfes hate everyone except for other elfes. Wouldn't surprise me. And I don't think that the status counts in puncto soulmate, Y/N"

"Probably not", we stopped in front of my door, as I saw Star going down the hallway, reading something on her phone, "Eyes up, pup, you don't want to run into royalty, do you?"

"Huh?!", she snapped her head up, and stared at us, "Oh damn, I really didn't expect to see you here...with the king, wow okay, this is really weird"

"Thanks, I hear that a lot", Jin said, sending me a look.

"Oh, uhm sorry...your Majesty", she cringed.

Probably because of how casual we normaly talk about him.

"Please, Jin is fine"

"Is it true, Y/N?", she asked ignoring Jin completely.

"What?"

"The elfen Prince...they say that he and the Dragon King..uh I mean, Jin, share the same soulmate"

"How the fuck did they get that information so quickly? I havent even talked to Jimin yet?", Jin looked furious.

"It seems to be all over the social networks. Apparently the Elfes try to deny whatever the council says", Star showed Jin the article on her phone.

"I think I'm going to commit a crime soon..", I mumbled.

"I think I have to go, Baby, this seems to escalate, My house will most likely be bombared this afternoon, if it isn't already. You get everything you need packed, and when I'm done, we'll visit your Dad, sound good?"

"Yes, thank you. If you need help, please call me. Don't let them get to you..."

"Don't worry about me, I'm mad that I have to leave you alone now", he sighed giving me a small kiss, "Be good", and then he left.

"You know I won't"

"I didn't realize you were so close to each other already? And what's that? He will come home with you? Do you want him to meet your family already? Is everything alright with your dad again?", Star asked, rushing question after question.

"God, I don't know. Everything is happening at once, I need to concentrate on one thing", I curtly told her and she followed me into my room.

Star sat on my desk chair, while I packed up a few important things, before adding some of the stuff that Jin got me the evening before.

"So", Star began again, "Tell me, why are your terms with Jin this good?"

I looked up, utterly confused: "He is my Soulmate"

"So you just automatically have a perfect connection? Gosh, I wish that would happen to me.."

"We are not perfect. It' s just...so much easier to talk to him. I feel so comfortable when he is around. Just thinnking about him makes me feel better, I find ways to express my emotions and thoughts, like I never did. I always had a problem with expressing true feelings, but he just. I'm not sure if he is even doing anything, but if so, it works. I'm so content with him"

"Sounds really nice. I'm a bit jealous", Star pouted giving me the cosmetic case that stood on my desk.

"I really couldn't blame anyone for being jealous"

"Protect the man."

"I'll go with that."

  
  


~~POV~~

Yoongi had woken up without any orientation, the bed under him was unfamiliar. Wait, a bed? That was unusual.

But then he remembered everything. The talk with the healer, Sehun and his dad. How Sehun came home, telling them about his sister.

Yoongi had told them before, that it would be too much of a coincidence, it just couldn't be. And it seemed that she already found her soulmate, so when Sehun said, they needed to go to the capital, Yoongi said no. They obviously tried to convince him, but at some point, at least Sehun gave up.

They still offered him a place to stay for the night. Or for a while even.

He stood up, reluctantly leaving the warmth of the soft bed. He hadn't rested that good in a long time, and her scent had sweetly lulled him to sleep. Would she think it's weird, that he slept in her bed?

Ugh, why did he care.

When he stepped out of the room the house was quite.

Maybe they were off to the fields allready, the sun was high up, and Yoongi had apparently slept way too long, but sleep was so good.

After taking a quick shower and sneaking some of the leftover rabbit into his mouth, he went to the clearing, where he supposed Sehun and his dad were.

Sehun waved around happily when he saw Yoongi walking up the street: "Hey sleeping beauty! Did you get a good nights rest, or should I say good days rest? You were snoring like crazy"

"Ah, sorry. But yes, I'm not gonna lie, it was sensational. Haven't slept this good in months", he quitely came to, a little embarressed about the snoring, "Is there a way I can pay you guys back? Maybe help you here?"

"Sure, any help is nice, but I have a better idea. You should stay a bit, at least 'til tonight. Sis is coming home, and I would bet she will bring some really nice food from the capital, she always does. We're gonna eat like kings", he bounced on the spot like a child talking about its new toy.

Yoongis heart rate shot up to the sky. She was coming home? He could meet her, the girl who's scent made him think of building a home with a garden, where they could plant their own tomatoes and let their children play?

"Are you sure I should stay for that? Wouldn't it be awkward after...you know?"

"Definetly not, I think it's a fun story, and maybe she has a few informations about soulmates for you, she found hers in such a short time".

Yoongi knew he shouldn't think about her in that way. He did not know her at all, and she was with someone else, but he still had high hopes for whatever feeling bloomed in his chest to be mutual. How pathetic.

"If you insist. Maybe she can show me some tricks, on how to get the squirrels", he smirked.

  
  


~~POV~~

"That is impossible...how...", Jimin said, staring down at a very pale Hoseok, that sat on the bed in Jungkooks guard chambers.

"It's oviously not. It's probably just a sick joke from the universe", Jungkook mumbled combing his fingers through his hair, "Don't let your anger out on him too, he didn't do anything to you, okay?"

Jimins eyes snapped up to Jungkook: "Do I not have every right to be angry? I apparently have to share the person destinied for me with others. This was not supposed to happen, I always got told my life would get good as soon as I'd meet my soulmate, not more complicated. How is this supposed to work, huh?"

His blue eyes started glowing dangerously, but Jungkook didn't care. What Jimin said hurt him as much as it made him angry.

"What the fuck, do you think you have some right to claim them? I respect you being upset about the situation, I am too, and look at Hobi. Do you think he expected to share this kind of faith with us? He didn't even know anything about soulmates, until this day, how do you think he feels? But do you care? No, as always. All you ever care about is yourself...", once he started, he couldn't hold back anymore, "They are as much my soulmate, as they are yours, and Hoseoks, and I , in fact, did not encounter anyone with a soulmate before, but from what the elfes are saying, the stories and the legends, I don't think it will be about who belongs to whom and- wait a second, did you say Her?"

Jungkook stopped his furious rambling as he realized the words Jimin had choosen, but Jimin avoided his gaze.

"I asked you something, my prince!", he gritted his teeth.

Jimin was hiding something from him, and Jungkook was fed up with this stupid back and forth. He acted strange, not like his usual self, he really wanted to get the cheery friend back.

And Jungkook hated every second, that he was spewing his anger at him, but he couldn't let Jimin have his way, at least not this time. No one was at fault, but Jimin didn't see it.

"You said, her. Who is 'she'? What did you not tell me?"

"I was going to, okay? But I needed time to think, Kookie...", he said, suddenly sounding regretful.

"About what, Chim", Jungkooks voice got softer.

"I got a call from the King of the Dragons today. And if you think, all of this, Us, are too much already -because I definetely do- then you won't like this", he said, looking at him and Hoseok, "The council and my parents now think we made the whole thing up, and I don't blame them. They think that we built an alliance, to have more power over our kingdoms, as a way to get around their laws"

"They do know that they don't exactly have a say in anything if one of you gets your head up to something", Hoseok chuckled, sarcastically, but not amused.

"Let them live in their world", Jungkook said, before Jimin carried on.

"The king found his soulmate, this week. The same day he got the mark- we all got our mark, actually. And when the council got the information about my mark, they were absolutely alarmed. It looks like our scars are resembeling one and the same, he saw the photo of my shoulder that we sent them with the other informations...

Marked on the same morning, in the same spot and looking so similiar. It has to be, Kookie..."

"Did...did you tell him- Does he know about me? Or Hoseok?", he gestured towards himself and the red haired fairy, that was now cowering into himself even more.

"Of course not, I won't risk anything, not until I am 100% sure about it. I know I've been acting up, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, Jungkook, I couldn't...I would never be able to live without you I think", he finally looked up at him.

He felt sorry. So sorry and not even the glowing of his eyes could hide that.

"This is a lot to take in", Hoseok grunted while the two of them had their little moment, "What now, am I getting executed, because I share your soulmate, my prince?"

"Of course not, Hoseok. I won't tell anyone for now, and you shouldn't either. Kookie cares about you, I woud never do that to him.."

"Thank you", Hoseok gave him an honest smile, even if he knew none of them where in a good mood, they had to think positive.

* * *

  


* * *

~~POV~~

Jin was scared shitless. The whole ride to the station, and the the whole way from the station to the commune. All he could think about was that someone will take her from him. It sat heavy in his chest, that feeling of jealousy. He shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. He had just found her. He wasn't ready to share her with a stranger. But Y/N finaly had come to terms about meeting with her father again and he just couldn't bring himself to ruin it all. She would definetly blame herself, if he told her how he felt. And though he didn't like lying to her, this was the better option for now.

As the car drove through the much smaller streets than what he'd been used to, his body and mind found a way to ease up for a bit, as Y/N laid with her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sleeping, just resting, it had been a long day, and she could use a nap, but she wanted to stay awake for Jin. She thought he was a bit nervous because of meeting her family.

_Still the better option._

It was getting so late, that the sunlight was slowly fading from the sky, though still faintly shining through the leaves of the growing forest.

Jin hadn't spend time on the countryside since he was a child, and he never visited any forest in about six years. He only ever looked at the 'Holy Forest' from afar whenever he was in the elfen kingdom, and that had been rather infrequently.

This was a lot different from his daily routine.

"We are going to arrive any moment now, your Highness", the driver said, making Y/N squirm on his shoulder.

"Hah, I'm a bit sad, if I'm honest", she mumbled hugging him close to her.

"And why is that?"

"I would rather spend more time with you in this car...feels nice, you smell so good, you know"

"You should be carefull with such words, baby. You know what that can do to me", he growled.

At least she had the decency to feel flustered, as the tip of her ears turned red.

  
  


The driver opened the door to the backseat, to let him and Y/N out, and started unloading the trunk.

"Why do you have so much stuff, I thought this was just a small visit...?", Jin wondered, looking at the overfilled bags placed on the ground by the driver.

"It's mostly food. When I come alone, I bring stuff too of course, but knowing I didn't have to drag all the bags from the carriage to the commune, made me go a bit overboard with shopping today. Dad will be happy though, and Sehun probably too", she smiled to herself as she reached for two very heavy looking bags.

"Wait, we'll do that-", but Jin got quiet when Y/N picked them up with ease and made her way towards the entrance of her childhood home.

What even was this girl.

Maybe Jin wouldn't have been so surprised if the small moment of peace in the car hadn't let him forget about why they came here, but then the door was opened, bags were dropped and Y/N was frozen in her place.

Jin stared at the scene in front of him, the fear rolling over him again, as the dark haired man standing in the open door reached for _his_ soulmate.

~~END~~

* * *

Fairy Facts: Fairys have the Ability to gather magic out of their surroundings, as taking the energy of a plant, the eletricity of a technical device, or use elements. Normal fairies can do small amount of said Magic, and it takes them a lot to gather Power

But there are in fact Different Types of Fairies, more powerful ones

They are normally born out of a pure breed, and their birth has to be soaked in one of the elements:

  * Burnt Fairies take might off heat, they could only be born in fire, what makes them one of the rarest breeds, because many of the parents die through that fire

  * Grown Fairies take might out of the nature, theyre normally born surrounded by nothing but untouched nature

  * Sunken Fairies take might off water in any form whatsoever and are born in Water, the first breath they take has to fill their lungs with water

  * Struck Fairies take power from the Sky, control of Air, Wind and Thunder, they are also born in thunderstorms and sometimes even Blizards




But there is a Type than can never be born and cant bear any children, those are Rotten Fairies, the only way to get this Form is if a fairy willingly and without regret, takes power through a living creature for quite a while, but they do exist, and they more powerful than any other fairy

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, the confusion isn't over yet, they will all meet soon enough of course, I'm trying my best to make it fast, so have a bit patience  
> Thank you for reading, I'll try to sleep for the next week or so, gn :)


	7. Jelousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. My week was pretty stressful and I forgott to upload a chapter. Sorry.   
> But here it is, freshly edited, or maybe not. Just a bit, I don't have the mind really. Bts is having a tour and they are finally coming to my country again, I will definetly try to get tickets, I'm so fucking excited, also- Black Swan? God damn.  
> xx

I knew what would happen. I saw him reaching out to me, and knew I wasn't prepared. I had felt it before, this indescribable feeling of want and need, even without really looking at him, I felt it all the same. Just like with Jin.

"Wait-", I tried to tell him to stop, but he had already reached my arm, and there it was.

The most indescribable feeling.

Only that it was in fact not really the same. It was a lot softer this time, no shocking waves running through my veins, only dizziness and a slight burn on my skin.

I saw the man in front of me close his eyes as he grunted.

I had to touch him too, right? That's what made it stop with Jin before.

So I gently placed my hand on his, the burning actually subsided and instead a heavy feeling of happiness settled in my chest.

"What the fuck was that..", the dark haired man said.

"A spark? Yeah spark sounds good. Let's call it that", I said nodding to myself.

"Woah, your voice sounds so good. Sorry. Actually no, I'm not sorry. You're so pretty too, way more than on the pictures, shit, I can't stop talking", his cheeks turned a dark red, as he slowly retracted his hand and tried to look anywhere but me.

He seemed to find the tip of his shoes rather interesting.

"No worries, uhm...your voice sounds very nice too, don't be nervous", I tried to calm him(and myself).

My heart was beating like I had run a marathon, hearing him say that I was pretty, didn't make it any better, and his voice was in fact....very nice. So deep and raspy and...so damn soothing.

A hand sneaked it's way around my waist, and suddenly the rest of the world came back to my senses.

Oh wow, I didn't really know anything about the usual procedrue of the first meeting between soulmates, but it was absolutely and undoubtly embarrassing that Jin had to see all of it.

I looked up at him and his lips were pressed into a straight line, before he forced out a smile.

_Fuck_

"I guess you are Yoongi then", he said, as he watched the other shift from foot to foot.

"Y/N!!", someone called from the hallway and I saw Sehun jump up to us.

Thank god, this was way too awkward.

"Calm down, we've seen each other a few days ago"

"So? I miss you every time we part. Are you trying to act cool in front of your soulmate? Oh hey, I'm Sehun by the way", he greeted Jin, who started to relax a bit as Sehun cheerfully shook his hand.

"I've heard about you. The big brother I will never stand a chance against", his smile became candid.

"Oh, yeah. This is a different kind of bond, you know? I'm sure you were informed about the whole package that comes with her", Sehun smiled back.

As they chatted with each other I watched Yoongi how he inverted into himself.

It bothered me to see him feel uncomfortable.

So I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to get him to look at me, "You are a shy one, huh?", I clawed up all the confidence I had left in myself, to help him feel better.

"Not at all actually, I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel kind of.."

"Overwhelmed?", Jin chimed in, making all of us turn towards him.

"Yes", Yoongi nodded, "You are her...other soulmate then? Oh god, that sounded so wrong I'm sorry"

"It's fine, no worries. I am, Seokjin, uhm Jin. Pleased to meet you, Yoongi", no one seemed to catch on to his weird face or the funny tone in his voice, but I knew better.

Sehun glanced down at me: "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Mhh, mind helping me get our bags into the house?", I grinned at him, trying not to wrap my head around the soulmate drama for now, even though I knew I had to engage these thoughts sooner or later.

"I'll help you", Yoongi said, smiling at me then at Jin but his grin died down when hes saw the sour look on his face.

"Damn, what did you do to him? He was so grumpy the whole day", Sehun wondered as he watched Yoongi and Jin get back to the car.

"I will tell you at dinner, so dad can hear it too, I have a bit stuff to tell you anyway, it's been a wild week", I sighed and took the bags I had dropped and went inside.

  
  


~~POV~~

Yoongi wasn't dumb. He only had a bit trouble with soacializing, but even he could tell, that this Jin wasn't exactly fond of him.

But it was hard to think about it when he had had the weirdest but most wonderfull moment of his life just mere minutes ago.

Her smell had literally punched him the fucking face as soon as he opened the door, when Sehun had asked him to look who's car was parking in front of their house.

It was hard to think about the tall dark haired mans offenisve look when all he wanted was to be engulfed in that honeyed fruity waft coming off from her.

What the hell had even happened after opening the door? That electric feeling... He tried his best to remember it, but it was just a feeling swimming around in his stomach now, nothing to pick up anymore.

"Don't try to decipher all of it, it doesn't help. Just accept it", Seokjin said as he threw a duffel bag his way.

Yoongi was glad for his reflexes, becuase instead of crashing right into his face he was able to catch the bag a few centimeters from his nose. He tried not to glare at him.

"Nice catch", Jin smirked.

"How do you know what I feel?", Yoongi snarked, sounding way more hostile than he wanted to.

"Is that a serious question? I've met her first, I've felt all of what you do right now, She is my soulmate too", Jin met him with the same hostility.

"I...didn't mean it to sound so mean, sorry. I just thought that there could be a difference..."

"I don't know, Yoongi. This whole soulmate thing is new to you, but so is it to her and even me. At least for the second soulmate part. I had hoped to settle down after I've met her but now...", he looked upset, "You are not the only one apparently. Theres someone else, that could be her soulmate, and until the moment I saw you guys touch, I thought it was all a big mistake, but now I'm not sure anymore, and it really, really bothers me, even though I know that you need each other, this is just hard for me", he ranted off his tension.

Yoongi just stood there, trying to catch the look in Jins eyes, but the dragon turned away from him, acting like he sorted through the rest of what was left in the trunk. What the fuck was that sudden outburst?

This was way more then just overwhelming. Yoongi felt bad, at what he had said, but overall it wasn't his fault. Why should he feel responsible?

And Yoongi also did not seem to share that jelousy that the other man felt.

Right now he was happy to have met his soulmate. Maybe it was only temporary but he liked to think that he wouldn't mind sharing her, if it meant to keep her happy. Wasn't that what soulmates are supposed to do? Or was that just a believe caused by the romantic world they lived in. Maybe Jin was cutting off his territory with his behavior, but that couldn't work out, since his territory was the person Yoongi... whatever.

In any way, he couln't leave it at that. He had to say _something_ to to clear the tension between them.

"Don't get me wrong, Jin. I don't know you, and neither do you know me, we don't know anything that will happen, and for her sake we should maybe..try to keep our thoughts about each other neutral, who knows, we could develop a friendship for all I care, but for now, we should stick to getting to know each other, before judging"

Even though he said it himself, Yoongi couldn't really believe what just came out of his mouth. It was rather mature, for his liking. Yoongi has never been really mature. But it seemed to work on Jin.

He sighed: "Probably. I just thought of you as some random dude trying to fight over her attention with me. I will try to...see you as an ally, not as an enemy. I guess".

"Okay", he nodded, still feeling off about Jin, "Though...I could have heard it wrong, I'm always nervous around new people so. You said something about another soulmate-"

"Hey, are you guys okay? I talked to my father and he says that he doesn't need my help for making dinner so I thought I could help you here", the sudden voice would've scared Yoongi in any other scenario, but it didn't. It was the voice that made him think of his future.

How could someone be so madly in Love after such a short time. Or was it love? Nah, it felt even better.

_Fuck Love, I have a Soulmate_

  
  


"Wait wait wait, What?!", Sehun shook his head in confusion, "So you're trying to tell me that Yoongi is your soulmate, even though you have this dude already?"

I watched Y/N play with the food on her table, not looking up at Sehun, but glancing at Yoongi for a second.

"I didn't know, I thought I only had Jin, but...when we touched it felt like when I met Jin the first time... although not as strong. And I feel this pull- Sehun, I'm sorry but I don't think I could explain it in a way that you will understand. This is on another level of perception, that I'm not sure if it's seizable for you, no matter how hard I try, I can't from this feeling into a sentence..."

"I know what you mean", Yoongi reassured her, "It feels good and oddly sits perfectly within yourself, but you still can not reach it...", she carefully watched me slide my hand forward on the table, trying to reach hers, but Jin cleared his trhoat in just that moment of course.

"Highly poetic, but I agree. It's actually part of the soulmate study that my people still keep up in the capital, but many things about a Soulbond are so illogical that it can't be put under record so...it's always just going to be...a soulmate thing", he said, making Yoongi roll his eyes.

How long will he keep this up. Yoongi didn't come between them when he helped her sit down and snaked a sweet kiss to her temple, or hindered the lingering touch when she passed him the Tofu Stew.

It really got on his nerves.

"Interesting... when you talk about 'Your People' who are you refferring to?", Y/Ns father asked.

"Oh, the dragons of course. As their King I'm sure they don't mind me calling them 'my people'", he laughed it off but Yoongi saw the others faces drop.

He was a bit shocked himself, but he knew that Jin was a dragon and even if he didn't knew about his status, dragons were always high society, something Yoongi didnt understand.

Not that he ever wanted to.

"King?", Sehun hissed at Y/N, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I thought he was a vain asshole before I met him, but seriously, hes so different from every other dragon you'll ever see. Trust me, even if he always has the worst timing", she shifted in her seat and suddenly Jin winced and gasped.

_Did she just kick him under the table?_

"But why didn't you say something sooner? This is so emberrassing", her brother mumbled, "I-I'm sorry for what I said about the work resemblence, I love my Job, please don't kick me out of the agency, I need to pay back and I don't know if I could find a new Job that easily and-"

Jin started laughing. Loudly. It was a sound that wasn't fitting to what Yoongi had seen from him until now. It was nearly obnoxious, but addicting at the same time. Yoongi felt his own laughter bubble up in his throat as Jin kept it coming, bending over and clapping his hands, but he could bite it back. For a few seconds at least, until Y/N started giggling at Jins antics and he couldn't stop the small chuckles from escaping him.

"You-you think, I would let you get fired because you- hah- you said you hate your colleagues? Oh no, my lungs", he heaved.

"Is it really that funny?", Sehun asked him, pouting a bit.

"No, probably not, but your worried face and the rambling just got me, sorry. You are my Soulmates brother, I'm afraid I could never get you fired, if I want to keep her by my side. And on the other hand, I have no rights in that matter, your agency is not under my control, the police is officially a social service and I don't have any power if it comes to their decisions. If you were a dragon, you wouldn't be able to deny my orders because of natural isntincts, but gladly you are not", Jin said, still panting a little bit but he tried to get himself together.

"I love when you laugh like that", Y/N whispers to him, and he smiles back at her. Such a heartwarming smile.

Damn, could he keep up with that? Would she ever look at him that way? He really wanted that.

So much his insides clenched up at the thought of her not loving him the same way as Jin. This would be a hard ride...he saw it coming.

~~END~~

  
  


Jin was acting weird. Since the moment when they met Yoongi he was becoming more touchy and invading then I had ever seen him be.

It made me feel like shit. I knew it was my fault. Because I had this moment with Yoongi. I made him feel like that.

I had tried so hard to not show Yoongi any affection as we were around the others, and it was hard as shit. I wanted nothing more than cuddle him, everytime that he watched me with his big sad eyes. He was as needy for my attention as me, it was like that when I had met Jin. But we had our little moment before we were dragged from each other and the consequences of not being near him had been very obvious in the end, so Jin would probably understand if I...if I would...

I rubbed my forhead in anger. What was I supposed to do? Maybe I just needed them both to cool off for now? Maybe, yeah.

We were done with dinner, the sun had set probably half an hour ago and the sky turned darker with the second.

"Hey Dad", I said as I brought the last few dishes over to the sink, as he put away the reminding foods, "Do you want to talk?"

He looked up at me, "Do you mean about something specific?"

"Uhm, yeah kind of. I wanted to apologize for my behaviour, I was mad because of what you said, but I shouldn't have left like that. And I realized that I could've used a bit company this week...I mean, the whole week was straining but I don't think that you coul have made it worse. So, sorry about that"

"What a nice compliment", he said grinning.

"Either that or nothing", I shrugged.

"I know why you did it, and I'm a bit mad at myself for not reacting like an adult in that moment. I was irrational because of my worries for you and I still am, kind of. Espacially after I've met those two men, because they seem to be as confused and overwhelmed by the situation as you. And Jin even said there is a possibility for another Soulmate?", he sighed," It must be much more tiring for you, but it just gets me worked up, that I can't do anything to help you"

"Dad.."

"No, I know you want to apologize again, but there is absolutely no need, Y/N. I am your father, I have every right to worry about you and I will care about you no matter how much you hate me, how old you will get or how much you want me to stop. You and your brother are so important to me...and I think all I want you to know right now is, that I will be there for you, no matter what, alright?"

I really really tried not to. I swear I tried not to cry. But it was hard, when my dad looked at me like that.

I felt so loved.

Everything was getting blurry and my cheeks grew hot, as the tears threatened to spill over, but I blinked up at the ceiling to prevent it, "Dad what the hell! Where does this come from, why do have to say this now, if Sehun sees me like this he will tease me for the whole stay"

"Wait, what's wrong? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No dad"

"But then why are you crying, you never cry"

"I know, thats the point! I'm just so emotional and I haven't slept well the last few days and it's so much- DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!", I whined as he stepped closer with such a caring look on his face.

"Oh my god, is Y/N really crying?", another voice came from the door, "I have to make a video of this"

"Sehun, get out of the kitchen", dad said.

"No way, that was so affective dad, I didn't know you could be so sobby"

"How long have you listened?", I turned arround, suddenly feeling a small bit embarressed.

"Aww look at that little red nose, so cute", he cooed and squished my cheeks, causing the tears to finally roll out of my eyes, and he just started laughing at me.

"You're such a fucking child, Sehun", I grumbled.

"Sure, and you are a crybaby", he snickered, but his laughing died down, when dads arms wrapped around both of us, "You kids sure are a blessing".

"Oh god dad, stop", now Sehun whined, struggling out of the embrace, but I laid my arms around him as well and snuggled up to them, letting my tears flow. Only for a bit.

I felt so loved.

So loved.

* * *

  
  


~~POV~~

The cave was still moist from the flood, salt water was dripping from every stone, seaweed clung to them from every angle possible and the air smelt like dead fish. It never felt nice down there, but it was safe.

Taehyung wanted nothing more, then to go out and explore the ocean, but he was scared. Of the other creatures, of their hostility and their vile behaiviour against his race. But he was also scared of his own race, he wasn't like them. And they always knew it as soon as they saw him.

But he was glad. Because now he had the chance to go somewhere else, find someone that would help him feel safe, wherever he would be. Wherever they would go, he would be home.

Taehyung wandered along the wet concrete searching for any living being that could have been washed in, but there was nothing. Sadly. He wished he could find a little friend, everytime the cave got flooded.

Luckily he had stored his paintings in the magic chest, No water could touch it's insides. And he was so glad, because for now those were his most precious belongings, stacked carefully, layers and layers of ancient papers or own creations that helped him imagine his life outside of this cave, and when he pulled them out a smile played around the corners of his lips.

He had dreamed about it so often, nothing had felt better. He drew it so much that it now was anchored in his head like a lifeline. All he wanted and needed, was this flower.

He drew it in so many froms and styles, the lines swivelling around, creating a pattern that calmed his senses.

"So beautiful", he whispered, like he had so many times before, imagining how the petals were blooming on her shoulder.

He snatched the coal from his chest and started scribbling down on another parchment, his hands moving fast and mazy over the paper. The seven petals. The seven marks, splayed out on her shoulder. If only he could see her face.

He wanted nothing more, than to draw her.

He needed to get to her, he needed to lure her mind, show her his visions so they could finally meet. It was all leading up to it.

_Just one more day_ , he thought, _your power will be ready, have patience._

He will be with her soon.

~~END~~

* * *

  
  


* * *

I love him~~~

* * *

* * *

Elf Facts: ~~I still don't know how to properly use grammar for the word elf :)~~

Eternal Beauty, flawless Behavior, selfclaimed royalty of the world they live in, but there are still no actual King or Queen to rule EVERYONE

Not undying, but get much older than most creatures, just like the Talic

Their King Oberon has been known to live for at least 6000 years, but he is only became the real king after he stopped the slavery

Selfish creatures, that look down on anything non elf. They slaved humans for a good 1000 years, until they started to rebel against them. After Oberon became king they started to live under new circumstances, its still usual for humans to work for them, but not under the same conditions. Elfes are known for their powerful fighters, but they're not remarkable because of their strength, only their skillfull training with weapons

* * *

* * *

This chapter summned up:

Im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad about this chapter, or the slow burn in general, I'm still writing this out of pure fun, for myself mostly and I didn't come to an Idea how to get them all happy together, but I am trying, have fun while I struggle, ok? :p Hope you like it, and please, keep commenting, it keeps me motivated  
> love y'all


	8. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waiting time for each chapter is getting longer I know and I'm sorry. I don't want to update once in a month or something, I hate that too when I read fanfiction, but things have been stressfull and I don't want to loose interest in this story by just posting something because I have to, I hope you understand  
> Also  
> TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter I guess, there is a scene with mild ptsd/panic attack behaviour and a scene with suicidal thoughts, if you are easily triggered, maybe skip it, I will mark it in the chapter  
> Have fun tho <3

~~POV~~

"So...how are we going to do this?"

Jin stood beside him, glaring him down from time to time, but Yoongi tried to concentrate on Y/N's father hurrying back and forth between the bedrooms instead of looking at the dragon.

"Uhm..Dad cleared his bed for us...he will sleep in my room", she said looking as worried as he felt.

"What about Yoongi?", Jin asked.

He did not even try to hide it anymore? What the hell, dude.

"I thought we would all sleep in the same bed", her voice got softer and quiter through her last words.

She seemed to be embarresed. But was there a reason to be? He didn't think so.

They both were her soulmates, she had every right to want to be close to them, no?

"Sounds like a plan to me", he spoke up, his words visibly soothing her.

"Wait!", Jin held up his hands, "You only met him today, you've known him for mere hours and you already want him to sleep in the same bed as you- as me?"

"Jin, after expiriencing what it feels like to be so close to you during night, I feel like this is the right thing to do. Sure we don't know each other that long, but I have the same conection with him as I have with you and to think I could feel any safer as I felt with you...do you not want to give him a chance to expirience the same things as you did?"

"No"

Time suddenly stood still, as Y/N exchanged some looks with Jin. She was obviously shocked, and Jin too.

"I dind't even mean to say that-I...god, I'm sorry", he said.

Yoongi didn't even try to say anything. He felt like this whole situation had escalated way too hard since they discovered him being her second Soumate. It stressed him to think it would go on like this forever. He really did not have the nerve to compete with this asshole until they grow old.

"Why did you say it then? I had sensed something was off with you ever since we arrived. Are you really feeling so upset about this? I thought you could understand it...I can't change this, I can neither give up _you_ or _him_ , we have to make this work. Together. I can't deal with this if you won't help me, Jin. Espacially not if the rumours about prince Jimin are true. Tell me. What am I supposed to do?", Y/N spoke calmly, grabbing Jins hand all the while.

Jin seemed to be in discrepance with himslef. His face nervously twisted, eyes switching in between hers.

If Yoongi didn't know better, he would say Jin felt quilty for his true emotions. But he had already let them know how upset he was and couldn't take it back. Yoongi wanted to slap himself for the spiteful thoughts that popped up in his head at Jins visible inner turmoil.

It wasn't that he couldn't stand Jin. No, he absolutely respected him, as a person and as his soulmate partner. He knew that he was not a bad person. But he hated how he let his emotions take the better of him, even though he must feel the same way towards Y/N as Yoongi did. He didn't like that he couldn't overcome that for her, for their future. That was all.

"Okay, if you really dont want this then- Yoongi you seemed to be quite close to Sehun already, would you mind sleeping in his room tonight? I will sleep on the couch, Jin in my room and dad can have his own bedroom back", her sadness was so striking, he could sense it in the air around her.

 _God damnit, this motherfucker!,_ he thought.

"Hey, no. That is completely out of question, you wont sleep alone tonight just because Mr. Sensitive here can't cope with himself", Yoongi finally spoke up, already earning a first glare from Jin, "Don't even try to make me feel bad about this, man. You're the one fucking this whole thing over, I know it's hard and all, I feel overwhelmed too, I don't like this sharing thing, but maybe that is because it's been like, what? Five hours? We will get used to it at some point, maybe we will even get close to like it, maybe some day we will love it, but we can't know that. Still. It's a fact that whatever gets you so worked up about me will not stop if you get her to have to fucking _choose_ between us. This is not some holiday fling, this is forever, we should at least try to-"

"Ok, YES! I get it, alright!", Jin called out, his ego was fed up with all the accusations, "I know that. I know that this won't work in the way I want it to. I just thought I could get a bit more time out of this"

"Well you're not making anything better with that, I hope you realized that", Yoongi snarked.

Jin rolled his eyes: "Could you let me breathe, please. I just said-"

"Hold it. Don't you dare fight now, it's late and we are all tired from todays events. If you could just both come to an agreement, then we could sleep it over and maybe tomorrow we all have a fresh mind to think about a better way of solution", Y/N said.

I watched as Jins body sunk in defeat. Looks like they were evenly exhausted.

"Ok", he just said.

"Ok? Ok what?", Yoongi asked.

"We can sleep in your dad's bed, but you have to lay in the middle", Jin raised a brow at Y/N.

"Of course, where else? That's the only way you won't kick me out of the bed again", she snickered.

"I did NOT! I got scared by your stupid phone, I didn't mean to...", Jin tried to justify himself, gesturing wildly.

"I call first for the bathroom!", Y/N suddenly screamed, making Yoongi flinch back.

"HEY, not fair, I waited trhough that whole dumbass argument", came the appalled sounding Voice of Sehun and seconds later he stormed out of his room trying to shove Y/N away from the bathroom door, "I'm first!"

Yoongi watched in amusement how the siblings started to bicker.

"What did I get myself into..?", Jin whispered, shocked about his soulmates childish behaviour.

"It's fate, dude. Don't fight it, enjoy it. There aren't many people like her anymore", Yoongi said, seeing how fondness setlled on Jins face.

"That's for sure"

~~END~~

  
  


I was comfortably wrapped into Jins strong arms and faced Yoongis slumbering form. The fact that everything was so peaceful should have brought me to sleep, but it only made more anxious to close my eyes. What would happen when they wake up again? Would they continue their weird fight? Or even worse, would I get into a fight with one of them? I wanted it to stay like this forever. This moment of calm and warmth was all I wanted.

Allthough I knew, that wasn't how life worked. But it was hard to keep thinking about it.

I felt a headache pulse up behind my eyes. Of fucking course. Maybe that was the final push for me to snap. Or maybe my body just made it clear, how tired I really was. I automatically stretched my arm out towards Yoongi, placing my hand over his that laid on the pillow next to his head. He had burried his face into the pillow completely, I could only imagine how his cheeks were squished up against the soft fabric. How could he even breathe like that.

I knew he was sleeping from the soft regular noises that he made but his hand subconsciously turned over so we could lace them together and he pulled them a bit closer to himself.

It was soothing enough to actually get me to close my eyes, even though the dull ache in my head became stronger by the second. I could feel sleep creeping up over my body, making me fall limp, but my mind was left untouched.

It was as if I would be wide awake but couldn't move, the pain of the headache consumed my thoughts. It really started to hurt like hell. All the while the sounds around me were fading into nothingness. Or maybe I was dreaming?

I couldn't move nor speak. Couldn't even open my eyes anymore. It was terrifying. Suddenly I felt like dying, I was scared to not be able to wake up again

But a certain sound came back to me,

Waves.

Slow and steady rolling up on a shore.

I had never been to the sea before. But this was somehow familiar.

Then I felt sand under my feet. Soaked from water, it was cold and it itched between my toes as they sunk deeper into it. The water washed up around my ankles, making me shiver. But my eyes remained closed. I tried so hard to open them but there was no use.

"This is my fault", a sudden voice echoed on the beach, "It wasn't supposed to go like this, but I'm not powerful enough for such a big distance. I- I can't do anything, it's all my fault".

I tried to open my mouth this time, I wanted to ask who he was, why his voice sounded so close. Close as if I had known it before.

"I'm sorry flower...it's not possible, I know what you try to say, but all I can say for now is, that I will still wait for you. Please come, I won't be able to get near you, it's dangerous for us, all of us. Come to the sea, you will know where, I can't wait to ..."

The voice faded in and out of my head, the water was crashing down over my legs, the waves were getting stronger.

What was happening?

The sand sucked me in and I still couldn't move a muscle.

The sensation of salt water stung my tongue, it was filling my throat. It came out of my lungs, burning. But I was not even able to cough it up.

Seconds away from the feeling to drown I opened my eyes. Scenes of a wild ocean before my eyes, nothing but water around me, towering waves coming down on me, the sand beneath my feet long gone, only water everywhere. Black and endless depths opening up under me, leaving me floating inches over the surface.

But in a matter of seconds the surrounding darkness pulled me in, more images flashing up. A path, trees, a wide beach, nothing but sand and rocks. A petal. A flower.

* * *

* * *

(Trigger Warning)  
  


I gasped, my lungs finally inhaling some fresh air, my mouth still tasted salty. I tried to cough up the water in my lungs but it was gone. Instead I was surrounded by soft sheets. It smelled like my home. Like my dad.

The thought of my father calmed me enough that my erratic breathing settled. My chest was still heaving, trying to get the breath I thought I had lost underwater.

I wiped my shaking hands across my face, trying to figure out if I was actually conscious, but everything felt real.

I felt lost for a few more seconds. My senses slowly coming back to me, very slow. The headache was still there, faint but I definetly felt it and as soon as I tried to decipher where it came from, that beach showed up in my head.

What the fucking hell had just happend?

It wasn't just a dream, was it? It had felt so real, and my body was still numb from the coldness of the water.

I was scared. It had felt too real, like I was dying. I started trembling. Goosebumps were running all over my body and my lungs burned up again at the memory of the water filling me up, blocking my breath and leaving this horrible taste in my mouth.

I sat up. I needed to get out of here, my eyes shot open, my surroundings flooding my senses.

Those were in fact dads sheets. It was his room, thats why it smelled so much like him. The moon shone into the window and casted shadows along the end of the bed where my feet were sticking out from under the blanket. They were shockingly pale, no... blue!

Frozen and dead laying there. As if..

I blinked a few times and then they were back to normal.

_What the fuck is happening to me?!_

I felt movement next to me. A hand tried to grab me but as soon as I felt their skin on mine I gasped and stumbled forward, falling down the end of the bed. I laid there, not breathing or making a sound, thinking of the possibility of someone that wanted to harm me. My head was swimming, my thoughts were a pure blurr of those images and the dull headache that I could now declare as a certain need to find the roots of those horrible visions. The more I pushed into it, the more it moved through me. Finding ways to break up my instincts into something else.

The sheets were rustling louder and I squinted my eyes closed, in hope that no one would discover me down there: "Y/N?", a sleep deprived voice sounded from the top of the bed.

I rolled myself up, clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Y/N?", the voice got louder, sounding panicked.

Then there was more rustling, I heard the bed creak and soft footsteps padding over the carpeted floor.

They came closer and closer until someone stepped up against me, their foot hitting the bare skin of my leg.

I shivered so hard. My lungs still burning. 

"Oh my god!", they exclaimed, "Y/N what are you doing, I nearly didn't see you..."

I'm not sure how it was possible, but I curled up even more, my back hurt from the stretch.

"Hey, what happened? Are you hurt? Did Jin actually kick you?", they sounded worried.

I thought to recognize the voice, but it was a small memory burried underneath my fear.

What happend? Yes, that was the serious question I wanted to ask as well, but who could answer me that.

"You're scaring me...please. Can you open your eyes? Tell me what's wrong? Say anything?"

I was reluctant to open my eyes. They sounded sincere though, maybe they really wanted to help me. Let this storm of emotions disappear. Maybe a peak wouldn't hurt.

Thank god I did.

I saw the man kneeling in front of me, his dark worried eyes and the dark hair sticking out into every direction. Yoongi. It was Yoongi. He was my soulmate.

Soulmates.

"Yoongi", I gasped.

My voice was raw, for a second I thought it was the salt water, but it was more likely from the long time I had held my breath.

Yoongis face twisted before it completely softened and he reached down to help me into his arms. Holding me close.

Just close, it wasn't suffocating. He smelled like pinewood with a soft hint of cloves and apples.

He kind of smelled like winter.

I inhaled the scent. It was strong enough to cover up the salt that still filled my airways. Or did it really?

"Did you have a bad dream?", he asked.

I waited a moment longer until his scent had fully claimed me.

"I don't know. I think so...", I whispered into his shirt, still unsure of what was actually going on.

"Alright, it's fine now, you're here and not alone. I'm with you", he mumbled while his hand rubbed soothing circles on my back.

* * *

* * *

I started to relax into his touch and leaned a little bit closer until my nose was nearly burried in the crook of his neck. He sat with me for a long time. I had never felt this drained before, I swear. And Yoongi gave me back my energy. He leaned against the wooden bedpost behind him, moving me so that I had my legs wrapped around him and my head laying on his chest. He had so much patience with me. Gently holding me, smoothing down my hair, leaving soft kisses on my forhead.

It felt like he never had done anything else. And I was so thankful that he was there with me.

"Aren't you still tired?", I asked him after half an hour filled with nothing but his steady heartbeat right next to me.

"Oddly not. Normally I sleep like the dead, but when I saw you cowering behind the bed like that, I couln't think about anything but to protect you", he explained, "It scared me to see you like that"

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"Are you tired? Do you wanna go back to bed?", he started shiffting, as if he wanted to stand up and my grip on his shirt fastened and my body went stiff.

"No! Wait I- maybe a few more minutes", I squeeked out and Yoongi instantly settled back against the end of the bed.

"Fine with me, this is much better than sleep", he chuckled.

We went silent again, long enough that my heart finally fell into rythm with his.

"Yoongi"

"Hm?"

"I think I had a panick attack..."

Yoongi began rubbing my back again, "I think so too"

"Why?"

"I've had panick attacks before. I could tell by the nervous shift in your eyes when you finally looked at me and how your scent turned ...nearly rotten"

"What?", I asked lifting my head up from his chest to look at him, "My scent?"

"Yeah, every person has their own scent, and normally I can not tell how they feel by their smell, it never changes dramatically, but with you it's nothing I've expirienced before. Every little thing that happens around you lets something spike up and I can tell when you feel different. And this was hardcore. So strong that it hurt in my nose. Like a rotten fruit. And your honey scent was gone too"

"My honey scent?", I snickered, "How cute"

"It is, it's sweet and calming. I think it's a hint of you being happy, you smell like a fruit salad the whole damn time but with every smile there comes honey with it", his mouth pulled into a small grin.

I felt my insides warm up at that and my stomach made a flip.

"Sorry for smelling so hard that it hurt your nose"

Yoongi snorted, "You are forgiven".

"Jin is still sleeping, is he?", I asked, suddenly worried that he could hear us joking around.

"Yes, and he's snoring too, such a prick"

"He's a prick for snoring?"

"He's a prick for being a prick", Yoongis silent laughter shook me with him and the little chuckle he gave vibrated under my ear.

It went silent again. I was to scared to say what came up next into my mind. I should tell him what had happened in the dream and that I saw these strange pictures. I should be honest with him, right?

But instead I kept my mouth shut. For whatever unknown reason.

"Let's go outside", I suddenly said.

I didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"What? It's still freezing cold..", Yoongi furrowed his brows.

"You can have some of dad's clothes, they should be warm enough, please. I need some fresh air", I said already starting to stand up.

My legs were still shaky and I wobbled a few steps away from the bed before straightening and taking a deep breath.

Yoongi came up behind me, still not convinced.

"I promise, you will like it too, the moon shows us that we will be safe, the wolfs should be gone by now", I opened up the wardrobe of my father and pulled an undercoat out of furr that Sehun had brought him when he was younger from the rack. This thing was so old, but also very warm.

I gave it to Yoongi who looked even more confused as before: "How in the hell would you know that? Wolfes don't go out at a certain time"

"No, but the communes pack has their own rules, we have an alpha that decides when and how long they can hunt at night so that the others in the village are safe and the current alpha just got kids with his wife so they go out very early, that way he can be home when they wake up. It's nearly morning now, that means it's clear to go outside"

Yoongi looked around, a small blush covered his cheeks: "Okay then let's go, if you are sure"

"What's wrong?", I asked as he still avoided eye contact.

"Nothing, you should change into something warmer too, I don't want you to get sick", he coughed, trying to avoid my question.

I smirked: "Will do, as soon as we are outside"

* * *

* * *

(trigger warning: depressive and suicidal thoughts)  
  


~~POV~~

No. No. He had fucked it up. He had fucked it up real bad. He had channeled for days, he had tried so hard not to hurt her while being in her head. It was his fault. His fault she had drowned. He hadn't tucked the connection inn fast enough and then it broke down, before he could've done anything, he could only feel her drown for so long. And when he came to, he laid on the stupid beach, as if nothing had happened, feeling drained and empty. No more connection, not even a hint of her presence. He should've waited longer, then he coul've seen her. They both could've opened their eyes. But no, his impatience ruined everything. He did not have any more magic in him, that meant he would not even know if she would be too scared to follow his vision. Maybe she would never ever come to him now.

He felt the tears well up in his eyes. His motionless expression changed into rage and he tucked on his hair as hard as he could but he wasn't able to hold back the scream that bubbled up within him.

It echoed over the beach, fading into something small and sad as soon as he fell onto his side, sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of never ever meeting her. The sand absorbed his shining tears, making it glow everytime it came in contact with them.

He felt so helpless. A whole week he had expirienced nothing but euphoria and happiness. He was concentrated and joyful at the same time, creative and full of energy and then suddenly. Everything was gone. Like there hadn't been anything at all. Ever.

This must be what the other sirens experience as well. Taehyung had never lured anyone ever. He hated it so much, he didn't want anyone to feel something they didn't want. He had no right to do so, and that made the other sirens hate _him_ instead.

He didn't want to be alone anymore. Why did the universe punish him so much.

Did he not deserve it? To be happy? To love? To _not_ feel alone?

Was there no place for him?

Apparently not.

Who would ever love him.

Really love him.

  
  


No one.

  
  


He didn't even deserve to live.

  
  


He was not made for this life.

* * *

* * *

  
  


He laid in the sand until the early hours of the morning, the sadneess slowly died down and replaced itself with nothing. No emotions whatsoever.

A hollow feeling brooding in his chest when he rolled over on to his back, watching the stars on the clear sky of the coast that the sunrise hadn't absorbed yet.

Was there a place for him anywhere? He just needed a sign.

"Please", he whispered, voice rough from crying and sucking in the cold air of the beach over and over again, "I just want to feel loved. Even if it's just a moment. I want to know what it is like"

He closed his eyes, his last tears rolling donw his cheek and lighting up the ground for one last time, only now it wasn't green, but a beautiful light blue.

He couldn't have know then.

The ground kept glowing. The blue spread out under him, like a wildfire all around his body, it wavered around until it collected under the tip of his fingers, where it ascendented into him.

Taehyung gasped feeling the jolt of magic running through his veins and muscles, reaching his eyes.A layer of blue set itself over his vision and Taehyung panicked for a short moment until it faded again.

Nothing felt different after that, his chest was still hollow and his mouth and eyes were dry from crying. But he knew something had changed.

If only he would know what.

  
  


~~POV~~

Yoongi shivered a small bit as they stepped outside. They had been as quite as possible but when they had passed Sehuns room, Yoongi had heard the boy tossing in his bed, he knew that he was awake, his special hearing had picked up on the unsteady heartbeat that was probably caused by curiosity as to what was happening outside of his room.

He glanced back towards the house and yes, there he stood. Sehun was watching them through the kitchen window.

He sent Yoongi a very knowing smirk and winked at him.

Yoongi felt himself blush. Again.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother..", he mumbled shoving his hands into his sweatpants.

But he got no answer, so he turned away from the still laughing Sehun and realized Y/N was gone.

"What? Hey, where are you, Y/N...oh my god please don't", of course he thought of the worst case.

In the moment Y/N was left alone with her thoughts she was hit with another wave of panic and immediately took off and was now in danger. Yes, that must've been the case.

Yoongi made his way around the house to look up and down the streets of the village but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Are you serious?!", Yoongi let out a few curses.

He thought about going back and asking Sehun for help to look for his sister, but this time when he turned around he was met with two very golden eyes staring him down.

The animal that stood across from him flashed him their teeth and let their big ears twitch in sign of interest. Interest in... probably, hunting him down.

"What the fuck, Y/N said there aren't any wolfes out at this time...", he hissed taking a very careful step back.

He could do this. He knew these animals all to well, he was one of them. Well, more or less.

He bowed down slowly, not letting their eye contact break until the wolf sensed Yoongis way of showing he was peaceful. When the creatures maw closed completely Yoongi let his eyes drift to the ground to show his non interest in a fight, giving it the upper hand, but what Yoongi didn't expect was the playfull huff coming from the dark brown wolf, making him furrow his brows.

And then suddenly he was thrown onto his backside as the animal jumped him and pinned him to ground.

It laid itself onto his body, completely covering him with its weight and now it was Yoongis turn to huff from the pressure.

The golden eyes of the wolf looked directly at him, not wavering in the slightest, but Yoongi saw no hostility in them, the only thing he saw was the tail wagging behind the wolf.

_Huh?_

This was unusual. Normally werewolfs had a high bloodlust when they were shifted, but this one seemed to want to play with him.

It let out a long whimper as Yoongi didn't keep his attention on them.

He watched back into its eyes. It cocked its head to the side a bit, apparently catching onto his obliviousness.

It came up close to Yoongis face, so close that it's wet snoot pressed up against his cheek and started to sniff him, all over his face then down his neck and along the pelt that Y/N had given him.

He still didn't really know what the wolf wanted from him, but he took a reluctant sniff himself and the creatures tail instantly swayed again. Much faster this time.

Yoongi took it as a sign to continiue his scenting and sniffled the air when the wolf suddenly bared his neck.

Now Yoongi definetly knew what was going on and he nearly laughed out loud when he smelled at their neck.

Her neck.

"Y/N?", he took in the overwhelming honeyed scent mixed with undertones of wood and dirt from the forest that surrounded them.

The wolf yipped and finnaly got off of him.

Now he really had to laugh: "Oh wow, for a second I forgot you are a shifter. Man...you look...", he got onto his knees in front of her and swivelled his hands through her furr, softly rubbing over her sensitive ears, earning him a low purr, "Amazing. Yeah, absolutely amazing. And so beautiful"

Yoongi couldn't stop himself from smiling like a little child as he saw Y/N shift lightly on the spot, making clear that she was flustered as she shook herself with a small whimper.

"Must be nice. I wish I coud shift into that form, or into any form at all", he stood up, wiping off the dirt from his pants.

Y/N nudged him on the hip, demanding his attention.

She looked a bit restless tapping her paws on the ground, shifting her body back and forth.

"You wanna go for a walk?", he realized that he said it like she was his pet dog and cringed but apparently thats exactly what she wanted.

She let out a small bark and turned towards the path into the forest. Yoongi followed her keeping up with ease.

As they went along Yoongis eyes slowly got used to the darkness and he could see clear again, the forest was even more beautiful at night, espacially while he watched his soulmate jump around like a happy little pup.

When she came back to him she rounded him a few times and then tapped her paws in front of him again.

"Are you challenging me? Do you realize how unfair that is? You are way more trained than me and you have the perk of four legs instead of two", he shook his head.

So did she.

She was stubborn. Yoongi got the message. She wouldn't accept a No.

So he started running, watching in a blurr how Y/N's eyes turned comically wide as he rushed past her, using the moment of surprise as a head start.

She barked exasperated and Yoongi heard her paws hit the ground hard when she started running.

He was fast for sure, but probably not as fast as a real wolf, even with the other half of his genes being similiar.

He tried his best to keep a good distance between them but she soon catched up, running alongside him now. Her eyes sparkled from the light of the moon that fell through the trees and Yoongi got lost in watching her movement.

She was like a gracious angel, even in this form, the way her muscles shifted under her fur and the curl of her paws had him paralyzed. He really loved her.

Yoongi steadily ran out of breath so she took the lead, showing no signs of exhaustion.

He came to a halt after running another mile behind her, panting heavily and nearly falling over, his legs felt like jelly.

"Huh, looks like I'm not too well trained anymore", he puffed out.

Y/N trotted back to him, her chest heaving just a bit and helped Yoongi stand.

She turned her side towards him and rubbed up against him.

"Do you want me to ride you?", he asked and saw something like a nod coming from her, "Nah, you're so small, I don't want to hurt you, I'm way too heavy"

He combed the hair that clung to his forhead back, he was sweating and the jacket sure gave him more heat then welcomed in that moment.

Y/N took a step away from him and Yoongi watched how she slowly grew out, the bones in her legs and back cracked a few times and he winced at the sound, thinking it would hurt her. But she made no face, there was no sign that it made her feel bad in any way.

She was now towering him, being the size of a small horse, head held high and looking down on him as if telling him to never underestimate her.

She laid down so that Yoongi could climb up on her back: "I'm serious, it's so weird that I'm riding on the back of my soulmate. I don't think we can tell this to anyone. Ever"

She ignored him and started running back from where they came from.

And even if Yoongi made a show of protesting and saying that it wasn't okay to ride her, he loved every second that he sat on her strong and warm back. Feeling the soft furr between his fingers and the movement of her muscles under his legs.

Yoongi loved her so much. Even though he should be so jealous towards anyone that could turn into a wolf when he couldn't, he was only happy to have met someone that was able to fullfill his dream.

"You are like my familiar", he spoke up, smiling to himself.

He couldn't really hear anything but the vibration beneath him told Yoongi that she had started purring.

~~END~~

* * *

* * *

Kelpie: Water Creatures with Shark teeth and horse like heads-Dangerous

Harpye: Creatures with wings and claws, in human form- only dangerous when nearing their nest or their possession

Werewolf: Humans, that turn into a ruthless, agressive Wolf-Man, walking on two legs- very dangerous in their wolf form

Gnome: They are likely to have the form of a small child or a dwarf, thiefs, can get invisible- absolutely not dangerous but annoying

Magicians: There are Witches and Wizards in this story, but theyre more like humans than a magic creature, they dont really use real power or magic, similiar to fairies they channel things to cast spells or bottle up something usefull, they are very helpfull if u pay them enough (just think of the witch shops in new orleans)

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok with you, this chapter was just a bridge for what's gonna happen in the next one and a bit bonding time for Yoongi and Y/N, please bare with me, next chapter is going to be long and confusing (mostly because I suck at writing in english) and yes I know slow burn haha sorry but we neraly have three of them yay...   
> And just a hint, for those of you who don't understand what happened with Tae, if you remeber what Nan said.   
> Tae was desperate and begged so the universe gave him another chance, something in him showed how determined he is  
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

POV

Namjoon didn't count how often he had to fake a smile today. The people in the capital were known to be fancy and overjoyed whenever someone important or rich made their entrance, but he thought it wouldn't matter for his self. Instead they were circled inn as soon as they stepped out of the station. Cameras were flashing and people were screaming at him at their loudest, as if it would change the disgust he felt for the crowd.

Oh, how he wished he wouldn't have come.

But after a week of having Changbin poke at him with the unsafety he was spreading among his folk with bringing his life in danger, he gave in.

He couldn't say he liked Changbin for having such a drive for their folk. But he envied his ability to feel like he did. Strong and without second thoughts. That's what Namjoon had always thought about the normal people too. Their life was led by feelings and not the rational decision that he himself was confronted with every day of his yet too long life.

But he knew that was the only reason he became the head of the Talic Folk. He was the first of the new generation, born of pure blood, first one to enter the training at eleven instead of 17, just like the leader they had before him and showing less to no emotion when it came to others. That was what had made his folk choose him at the young age of 16, that was what he should've wanted to accomplish wasn't it? Logically yes, but ever since the mark appeared on his shoulder, Namjoon had felt his choices wavering between way too strict or not even thought about.

And now he had to actually deal with feelings. Feeling annoyed, feeling disgusted and most importantly. He felt like bursting.

Whatever it was that made his heart beat like that, it confused him more then anything. His chest felt tight. Tight and uneven.

The fast rythm brought his breathing in dismay and left him thinking about useless stuff, that he was sure couldn't be relevant. Colours of pink and gold popping into his head and the picture of something that looked like endless water. Something warm engulfed him when he thought about it. How weird.

The council had sent him to a place he knew all too well. A university campus in the center of the capital. Usually the campus was full with shifter students but it was the start of spring. Many of the poorer families had festivities that took place at this time of season. As far as he knew over a half of the shifter population took part in such festivities, because rich families barely bear shifters.

Namjoon did not understand the full meaning behind it, fact was that magic and happiness were important for a shifter. That had nothing to do with logic to him, but it was still a fact apparently, and it showed to be the truth throughout their whole existence, so it definetely wasn't his place to boycot anything in that matter, just because he couldn't understand 'Happiness'.

"Have you been here before, Sir? You seem to be knowing the way", Changbin asked him as they strode along the way of the universtitys entrance. It was a rather small yard only one way of ancient looking paviour plastered the ground and alongside was plain gras, no extraordinary plants in sight. Only a tree in the far back, its branches nearly growing into the walls of the school.

The building was big and stretched enourmously out into the back but the front looked rather lonely compared to what the campus had to offer deep inside. He thought about the giant libraries and the lecture halls, that were the reason for the far stretch of course. So much knowledge and memories pressed into one room was everything that was allowed to make his heart beat up, but it left him untouched. The smell of honey now snaking its way up his nose. He was going insane, wasn't he. Maybe the withdrawalls were coming faster then he had thought.

The dorms where to their right as they stepped into the building and before them laid the elongating hallway that would lead them to the audithoriums. They walked along the solid laminated hall. Namjoon was relishing in the smell of old leather, glad to breathe in something he knew was real.

"Sir"

"Yes", he didn't need to look at his fellow assistant, the faint sound of worry clear in his voice.

"Have you not heard what I said?", he asked.

That made Namjoon turn his head in the end, "You said something?"

"Yes, Sir. I asked if you ever met this professor before or if-"

"I told you I know nearly every person from this school. She is supposed to be a history teacher, probably knows about Soulmates. They wouldn't have sent us here if not. I cannot recognise her name though and it is unlikely that I forgot it. I will go as far to say I don't know her"

"Could've just said no, dude"

The snickering voice of a girl made them stop in their track.

A young girl with blonde straight hair stood up at a door. The only door in this hallway that was opened. She looked young and rather beautiful, could she be the elf hybrid Professor?

He saw Changbin being frozen in his place beside him so he stepped up to her on his own:"Professor Palmore?"

"Nah, that ain't me, she's waiting for you inside. Heard you were coming and I just wanted to take in the next unexpected soulmate in line. I have to say, faith knows it's way with her guys, one King after the other", she laughed and stepped to the side so that the doorway was clear to go through.

Namjoon blinked at her in confusion: "Are you refferring to something that considers me or..."

"You'll see", she cocked her head at him and then her eyes wandered over to where Changbin was supposedly standing, "God, every male involved in this bond has to be handsome, huh?"

Namjoon heard Changbin scoff lightly and wanted to glare at him for being rude to a stranger. But he was too stunned at the small flush raking over his assistants cheeks.

Everything was strange.

"What are you doing?", he asked him, not able to form a sentence in his head that would give him the answer he was looking for.

Changbins eyes went wide.

"What...I'm not...this-. We -we should probably go in, right?", the dark haired stuttered. He tried to avoid looking at the blonde girl.

Namjoon looked between them and at first he had expected to find similiar behaviour in her acting, but she was only looking as confused as Namjoon felt.

Changbin took the moment and pushed past him to go through the door, he heard how he announced Namjoon to whoever was waiting in that room.

He deeply bowed before the girl: "I'm very sorry about my assistants behaviour, I believe he is stressed from being so far away from home"

"No problem, really..."

"Thank you for your understanding, have a nice day"

He let another smile form the shape of his face what felt like 100th time that day.

So exhausting. Really.

The corner of her lip quirked lightly. She was still a bit weirded out at the situation. Or so he guessed.

He walked into the room.

  
  


  
  


_**What was he supposed to think? What was he allowed to think?** _

_His world was moving without him, he felt like he stood on a cloud and watched his suroundings run at the speed of light and he wasn't fast enough to catch up to anything of it. His mind was so blank, he just couldn't get used to it._

_**Wasn't he supposed to be the one man to never loose control?** _

_What exactly did this soulmate mean for him if they were already turning everything upside down without actually existing in a radius close to him?_

_**Where would his life go now?** _

  
  


"Is this really how it works? The bond? It's changing me. So fast...I'm – I'm scared"

  
  


END

* * *

  
  


I glanced down at the screen of my phone when the display lit up three times in a row.

Star had sent me something.

"Are you listening Y/N?", Nan asked.

"Oh, What? Sorry I just checked something, I'm listening", I laid the phone head down onto the table so it couldn't bother my concentration again.

"Good then, this is a bit too important. I'm certain that I have never seen or heard anything about more than one soulmate paired to one person. The only thing that happened was that if Soulmates paired up with other soulmates a bond between them all formed. Magically, if I have to guess, because that is all I can do in this situation. The dragons have more knowledge about it, they were the most common soulmates in history", she looked at Jin than back to me.

"What you can do now is, go to the council and tell them about it. They need to know and put Y/N back into the tracker, otherwise you could miss one of your soulmates if they would go to seek help from them"

"But how many more will there be? How do we know that we are done with searching?", Yoongi asked.

He was still a small bit shaken up by the informations of me having another candidate with a mark that Jin had literally dropped like a bomb when we were eating breakfast.

Yoongi had choked on his hot coffee and had burnt his tongue so that he had a little lisp when he asked us how the fuck we could keep that a secret from him.

Thank God his hybrid genes helped him heal faster. I couldn't have taken him serious throughout a talk like this.

"I'm pretty sure there will be a sign, maybe then you will all feel complete, I don't know. I can't tell you more than I know, and that is not a lot. You should really go and consult someone who is well informed about Soulmates"

"Still, thanks Nan. Maybe that could be a point to search for answers at least. There have to be records of the 'soulmates plus soulmates thing'", I said and stood up with a sigh.

"This is getting so confusing", Jin mumbled, not making a move to stand up.

"I'll say goodbye for now, I don't know how long we will stay yet, but since we could hit the road at any time..."

"Yes I understand, you have things to do. A lot, that's why you should leave as fast as possible. In a normal situation the withdrawalls take months to get to a bad point, but I can't state that with your ongoing situation, you should stay on the safe side and be fast with what you're going to do"

"We will", Yoongi nodded and moved the chair back under the table, "Come on Jin, we have to get ready. Can't sit here and ponder all day, you heard her. We have stuff to do"

"Yeah, I'm coming", he sneaked his hand into mine.

Just this small gesture of comfort helped so much at once.

Yoongi grabbed my other hand and to all of our relieve Jin didn't say anything against it.

Damn, I had to grow a few more hands before finding my next soulmate.

* * *

POV

When we arrived at the cabin again it was already empty. Sehun and Y/Ns dad were probably working in the center of the village with the others. Jin liked that tradition. He thought of it as a very intimate thing to take place in, equal treatement for the work they did and at the end of the day everyone would be proud for what they achieved. And the closeness of the village could only let him imagine how fun it must be to work so hard amongst your friends and family. He would love to help, but Y/N was stressed. He could sense it, Yoongi too. They both looked at each other for some very heavy seconds when Y/N didn't open the door and instead watched it deep in thought, as if it wasn't actually there.

Her stare was glassy, absent and it worried Jin. Everything was worrying at this point, but his soulmate was always his highest priority. That's what he had learned from such a young age on, and it was everything he wanted to achieve from now on: to keep her happy.

Or was he just trying to convince himself over and over again? What was it that kept him going in all these mazes that opened up before them. Her? Or maybe it was his determination to succeed as the king. He couldn't let himself down, no. But what was it?

Scary thought, for sure. If he would succeed in his status, then he would fail her and that meant failing himself all over. How paradox. He hated it.

Could he have both? His determination and her love at the same time?

He realized that he had sunken into his own thoughts as well when Y/N finally opened the door. Yoongi had probably helped her out of her trance.

That was the other question he couldn't get over. What did Yoongi bring them to? Was he a threat to their relationship? Would he destroy them or would he take her love away from Jin, winning this soulmate game?

_It's not a game, You asshole!_ , he slapped himself internally.

What was he thinking? He clearly lost his mind.

  
  


"Let's pack up and then tell your dad-"

"We can't tell him about the withdrawall thing. We can only tell him that we have to go back already because of Jimin. He will only think I'm in danger otherwise, understand?", she whirled around stopping both, me and Yoongi from following her through the hallway.

"But he should know...he's your dad", Yoongi said reluctantly

"I decide what he gets to know about me and my life. I can't fucking control anything about it anymore, but I will not let him get worried over something that could be abolute bullshit"

Jin just curtly nodded at her. Arguing won't help them. They had enough arguments for the last 24 hours, but he saw Yoongi pressing his lips into a thin line, as if he tried not to say something that he could regret later.

Suddenly she perked up and straightened, "Oh right!", she pulled out her phone and unlocked the screen, "Star messaged me before, I'm gonna inform her about our return"

She swiped away on her phone for a bit until her fingers stopped moving around and hovered over the screen. Her eyes widened.

"I think Jimin is at the University"

"What?", Jin asked, voice a lot louder than he intended to.

"Star said: Just met the next candidate. How come you get all those handsome boys huh?", she looked up at me, "It has to be Jimin, he is supposedly very handsome as an Elf, right?"

Jin furrowed his brows: "I guess...or we already have another one coming"

"Oh god", Yoongi groaned.

"I'll call her, you guys start packing", she rushed away into the kitchen while I looked at Yoongi, who had his arms crossed behind his head.

"Hard stuff, I always avoided social interaction, maybe this is more of a curse than a blessing in the end"

"Don't say that, she is a blessing all over, and she's trying her best. We should too. Come on", Jin gestured him to follow him as he went into their shared bedroom.

They listened to Y/N calmly talking to her friend in the kicthen while they collected all their belongings on the bed.

They had nearly everything together in just a few minutes but they didn't want to go to the kitchen already, hearing how their soulmates voice was slowly rising.

But then it went silent. A clatter was everything that could be heard. Jins dragon was alarmed out of nowhere.

"Y/N?", he asked into the silence, moving into the doorway of the bedroom.

Yoongi had stopped in his doing at the very seconed as well. He watched Jin from the other side of the bed.

There was no answer.

Jin and Yoongi quickly got to the kitchen. But all that was left was her phone, she was nowhere in sight.

It laid on the ground the screen lit up. Apparently the call was still going.

"Hello?", Jin grabbed the phone and put it on speaker,"Star?"

"Yes? Jin? Hey, where is Y/N?", the girl on the other end of the line asked.

"She isn't here. What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know, dude. She was just rambling on and on and midsentence there was a loud noise and then she didn't say anything anymore. What the hell are you guys doing over there?"

"She must have dropped the phone then", Yoongi mused from beside him, "Maybe she lost her nerves, I'll go look for her"

He turned and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Who was that?", Star asked.

"Uhm...not important now I-"

"Was it this Yoongi? Oh my good his voice really sounds good", she sighed, "This girl, I swear"

"W-what..?", Jin stared at the phone confused and a little bit mad.

Had she told Star about him?

"She said his voice sounds...'nice'?"

"Ohhh yes", she giggled, "And she was right, damn"

Jin scoffed.

_Concentrate, Idiot. That's not important right now!_

"Alright, thank you. I will call you back when we find her"

"Wait, what about this-", but Jin cut her off already.

What. A. Mess.

END

* * *

  
  


It was all happening in a flash. My brain logging out, the weird feeling spreading from my toes up to my mouth in less than a second, nothing I could even explain. But it was real. This time it was real.

Not a dream.

The water was real. And cold. Much colder than I had thought before. It stung on my skin, the dirt made my eyes hurt but I still tried to look ahead to see where I was.

There was nothing but darkness. It was real. This time it was real.

Panic settled in my stomach. I struggled to move my body, the cold started to numb my muscles. I still waved my arms and legs around as much as I could to reach the surface.

There were eyes. A radiant blue shinig through the darkness, closing in on me.

Sure, not only was I living out last nights vision to drown, apparently I had turned into someones prey as well.

My thoughts were rushing back and forth, I could think of nothing else then to escape these waters. My body working on overdrive, on it's own even.

I was getting closer, I finally saw a light. But I could feel movement beneath me, a stream that formed under my feet. As if it wanted to suck me down again.

_Swim! Swim for gods sake! Move!_

My mind screamed with fear now. My lungs hurt from the pressure. I had no oxygen left. But it was only a few more meters. I could feel it.

My hopes were all crushed when something packed my wrist.

Shocked from the impact of what felt like a hand, the air in my lungs escaped and I swallowed a load of salt water.

Before I could even try to see for myself what the hell had caught me, I got turned around.

My back was facing the surface, my eyes brought towards the darkness beneath me again.

Blue. So bright. That was all I could see in the first moment. A stare so intense it felt like it bore itself through to the back of my skull.

Then two rows of sharp teeth, white and pointy pulled into a very human looking grin. Lips, much more rosy than the temparature of the water should allow. Stretched across a face that looked just like an angel.

He was floating under me his hand still holding my wrist, the touch felt much softer now.

His blue hair was whirling around his face in soft looking strands, as if it belonged here. Underwater.

He was naked. No. Not completely- his chest was specked with scales closing in from his navel down and building up what seemed to be some sort of skin. He had no legs. A fin formed where I would have expected them. The scales were covering it in some kind of silver, reflecting the light from the surface.

It didn't make sense to me. And even if I should have freaked out, I only calmed down. The fear to drown was gone. I found myself floating in every way possible. The swaying of his tail helping me into a trance. He pulled me closer. So close I was touching his scaled chest, feeling them under the tip of my fingers but my eyes weren't wavering from his. I watched in interest as they moved along my body, stopping on my soulmark. He traced the outlines softly.

Our eyes met. I couldn't have felt it. My body was too numb at this point, but the sensual electricity began spreading all over. He felt it though and scrunched his face in pain, though it was quick to end.

And then, without hesitation he pushed forward and pressed his lips onto mine. I felt nothing at first, it was so cold. But he spread a certain heat waking my nerves.

The kiss was not supposed to be romantic nature. He filled my lungs up with air, not draining the water in them but I felt my brain set into work again. It was enough so that he could help me get to the surface.

He broke through the waves with unnatural speed holding me up over the water.

I gasped, fresh air filtering into my system but not long, before I started coughing like crazy from all the water blocking my airways.

I realized that he was still moving through the water when I saw the shore coming closer.

_It's the beach._

The beach from my vision. So it had not been a nightmare after all.

The cold breeze around me made me shiver uncontrollably in his arms. When he placed me in the shallow where I was able to stand again I shakily took a few steps, my feet sank into the sand underneath me. It was so weird to stand after feeling weightless for so long.

When I reached the part of the beach that waves couldn't reach anymore, I let my heavy body collapse onto the sand.

I was shaking from the wind hitting my soaked clothes, my shoes where drenched and felt like cement. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself but without any form of warmth I felt like dying on the spot.

I slung my arms around my body in an attempt to warm up. Of course that wasn't working, but I did not know what else to do.

As I opened my eyes again I catched a glimpse of blue hair from the ocean before me. It was slowly rising out of the water, I watched with surprise as the man from before wated up onto the beach, his tail nowhere in sight but therefor two very normal looking legs and-

"Oh god", I gasped and looked away.

He was naked. This time for true, all of him full on display.

  
  


"I'm sorry flower", his low voice rolled up to me, "This is the only way it worked, forgive me my boldness".

It was entchanting, it bolted through my ears like I got hit by truck only to lay itself over my senses like a soft blanket.

Without a second thought my lids sprang open, gazing up at the soft tainted boy with a smile like a hundred stars.

_Woah_ , I thought.

My brain wasn't able to come up with anything else.

"You look so beautiful. Way more than I ever could've imagined", he whispered.

I didn't dare to say anything, as if it could break the spell of this moment.

He seemed to only now get the situation under full measures, looking over my still quivering form and his eyes widened in shock.

"You are freezing! I forgot, I haven't met a human in so long- wait I can fix this!", he got down to his knees and placed both his hands on my wet shirt and pants, one of them resting on my hip, already leaving a warm trace.

His eyes were starting to glow again, just like they did underwater.

Weird, I hadn't realized they were different when he had stepped out onto the beach.

_Maybe that's because your thoughts were already occupied with something else..._

The wetness that had clung to my skin suddenly vanished. I looked down at his hands and saw the water from my clothes run up around his fingers and arms. He soaked it up through his skin?

"Actually", my rough voice broke the silence in which he had concentrated on drying me, "I'm not a human"

"No?", he looked back at me, his hands staying in place, still warmig me slightly and giving me energy.

"I-I'm a shifter", I stuttered.

The intensity of his gaze was still a lot for me.

"Wow...what does that mean?", he cocked his head to the side.

"W- we can talk, if you want, but you have to get some clothes first"

"Do I make you uncomfortable?", he chuckled.

"Yes", I pressed out.

"Okay then. Wait here, I will come back", he stood up and walked away.

I was too tired to turn my head at this point, I only listened how his soft steps got quiet in the distance.

As exhausted as I felt it was a wonder that I stayed awake any longer. I didn't know where I was, or how I came here. All that I knew was, that I had met yet another one of my soulmates. It was obvious, even without the usual burning on my shoulder I would have known.

Maybe it would not be that hard to find them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for the long wait, it has been a very hard time for me, the virus and me being on the verge of being homeless...huhhhhh I feel like everything is going down way too fast, and writing isn't the same for me. I try to update soon again tho
> 
> I hope you still liked the chapter and thank you so much for the lovely comments, it really helped me come back to write another chapter  
> Stay safe guys,wash your hands, avoid groups of people and stay home as much as you can. It's important to stay calm but please don't underestimate this virus  
> Keep it strong <3
> 
> P.S.: what was your favorite mots7 song? mine was probably Moon hehe~


	10. No Chapter, Please Read

So, this is not an update, but I wanted to say something before posting a new chapter.  
It has been too long, and I am sorry you had to wait,( if you waited...)  
This year has been crazy rough for me, I hope you and your families are safe during these times.  
The pandemic has ruined a lot of lifes, not just mine. But even tho I'm quite safe from the virus my mental health is worse then ever before  
Thats another thing what I wanted to adress, My mood has probably influenced a lot of the stuff I wrote, it's a lot more dramatic then I anticipated but it's kind of a workaround to keep my creativity in charge, otherwise I couldn't write anything. I don't have a lot of motivtaion so the story won't be done this year like I planned, but I will finish the first big arc. Hopefully...........

I want you too enjoy this story, really, but in the end I'm writing because I enjoy it, and if i don't theres no point

There will be an update later, and the other chapters I have ready will be published during the last two months of the year

Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading  
It still means a lot to me <3


	11. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, i wanna say that I haven't written for half a year or something and this has been looked over once, so don't expect anything too good, thx :)))

~~POV~~

"Are you sure you need another one? This is your 8th cup...", Sehun said as he stood up to refill Yoongis cup with Coffee.

"What I need is my soulmate.", he cut back.

"Calm down, all this caffeine is getting you riled up"

Yoongi paused from scrolling through his phone and looked up at Jin, "Says the right person"

"It's okay to be concerned, but do you think it's okay to snap at her family like that?"

"Hey Jin, it's fine. I understand", Sehun said and gave Yoongi his mug.

"No progress, no traces whatsoever. No one in this goddamn village has seen her and there is nothing we can do. I feel so useless"

Yoongi watched Jin out of the corner of his eyes, he had lost his mind about 6 times since they came back from their search, repeating himself about being hopeless, infecting his surroundings with downbeat vibes.

Not neccessarily surprising, dragons tend to have zero control over their emotions.

He has been changing his position at least 10 times as well. From sitting to standing, walking nervously up and down the hallway, kneeling in a far corner with his head in his hands.

Now he was back to sitting at the table with Yoongi and Sehun.

His gaze drifted out the window where he could see the moon rise between the branches, reminding him of the night before, when they had such a great time running through the forest, just the two of them feeling absolutely free...it scared him to think it was his last time having her so close to his heart.

"What do we do if she doesn't come home tonight?"

Sehun answered him after a few seconds, "I'm not sure. Dad seems to prefer not involving anyone else in this, but I don't think we can find her on our own. It's like ...like she vanished into thin air.."

They all went back to silently worrying on their own.

Silence was something Yoongi loved for his whole life, or maybe he learned to love it instead of hating it, since he couldn't have done anything to prevent it. He avoided to think about the time when he was still afraid of the dark. But this situation brought so many feelings that he couldn't help but connect with his childhood.

Loneliness, being lost and afraid of his own shadow. Seeking the warmth of his parents touch while laying on the cold soil of his packs empty camp waiting for something to happen, either good or bad.

But it wasn't the same as then, he wasn't left behind on purpose, but she left him. Y/N left him after invading his heart like that and it felt worse with every second he thought about her.

He felt out of breath suddenly. He definetly needed more coffee.

"I'm going to talk to dad. He's locked himself in that office for way too long now", Sehun stood up with an exhausted look in his eyes.

When he walked down the hallway Yoongi got up too, so he could get more coffee, but stopped immediately as the familiar smell of honey and fruits clogged his nose to the brim.

He whirled around but the smell was so harsh as if it came from every inch of the room. He moved so fast that half of his coffee spilled onto the kitchen floor.

There was something else, something salty and moldy, like kelp.

"Jin-"

"Yes, I can smell it too...", the dragon looked around confused.

"Come on Jin, no time to hesitate", Yoongi pulled him up by the sleeve, eager to use this chance.

"Yoongi , this doesn't feel real.."

"I know, but what do you want to do, ignore the scent of your soulmate? It's all we got-"

He got cut off when Jin held his mouth shut and pulled him a step back.

Yoongi struggled and shot him an angry glare but Jins eyes were dilated and fixated on something in front of him.

Yoongi followed his stare and found a puddle on the floor.

Ok not one, there was a trail of water going through the house, this is where the weird smell came from.

"Someones here"

~~END~~

  
  


"Are you alright?", I asked.

The man in front of me looked as uncomfortable as it gets, trying to walk in his weird looking brown shorts.

"Y-yes, absolutely..I'm just not used to wearing clothes, but I don't want you to feel awkward around me", he said, squirming again.

"I'm sorry...", I looked down at my sand covered shoes, trying not to think of his naked body.

"Don't be, I'll have to learn to wear clothes from now on, if I want to be with you. And this", he picked at the seams of his flowy linen shirt, "feels okay, it's not too tight, rather airy", he said, a gentle smile on the lips.

Such a cute face...why do all my soulmates look so good, my self esteem was dropping like crazy.

"Y/N, I want to show you something important. Something that can help you- uhm us"

"What are you talking about? And more importantly, shouldn't we go home first, I'ts getting quite dark already"

"I know, and we will get back soon enough I promise, but this is our only chance before the rising tide", he took my hand and interwined our fingers.

For a moment it felt wrong, as if I shouldn't be doing this without my other soulmates consent.

"Come on, flower"

I took a breath to clear my head a small bit, "Okay"

* * *

* * *

  
  


"Is this...where you lived?"

The smell of seaweed and fish lingered in the air, not in a disgusting way though. It was a cave right on the shore, small and wet and filled with collectables and stranded goods, shells and plants.

"It's more of a storage, my home is the sea. At least i wanted it to be. I came here when I wanted to draw or felt in danger, or when I needed to deposit of my goods. I love collecting things", he grabbed a clam from a basket and showed it to me, "most of them don't have any worth but they feel special in some kind of way"

The clam was pearly white at first but the longer he held it another color spread around her, she turned a dark purple.

"Wow, how does that work?"

"Temperature, the clam senses that my hand is warmer then it's shell so it tries to...actually I don't know _why_ it does that, but it's cute", he grins.

As he put the shell back into the basket i spotted the giant chest sitting in the middle of the cave. It looked so out of place, massive and with metalic frames.

As I walked towards it Taehyung just stepped aside without saying anything, but he watched me closely.

Something was engraved upon the top, as if it was freshly carved into the wood.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"No...I think my parents did, but I can't remember much about them. I just guessed it were their gift for my birth, since my date and name were written in the books that were inside"

"Wait, what? How old is this thing?"

"As old as me, at least from what I've read in the diaries. It's all the memories I got left from my parents, hopefully..", he kneeled down beside me and traced his name with his thump, letter by letter, "Maybe what I thought this whole time is not even true. Maybe my name is not Taehyung, and maybe this chest isn't mine, but in my head everything is true, and I don't think anyone can proof me otherwise"

"That sounds lonely",the sentence slipped out of my mouth before I could even think about it properly, "Sorry, that was mean, I don't even know much about you I shouldn't say anything like that!"

"It's okay, it's the truth. I've been lonely most of my life, one of the reasons I was so happy to find out about you and the others. And you're the only person that really knows me. Just like I know you...as my soulmate", for a short moment our eyes met, and even if his words did not make sense at all, I thought to understand.

"But the reason why we're here- what I wanted to show you", he finally opened the chest and revealed a lot of paper, artworks and books, parchment, " Is this. I had dreams, more like visions and tried to visualize it like this."

He showed me the drawings and I couldn't believe what I saw.

The first parchment reminded me of something, it was a flower, drawn in one line. The others were more than detailed drawings of people, real persons. Some of them were strangers but then...a portrait of Jin, and of Yoongi. So detailed that even the smal slit on Yoongis earlobe was there.

"How. You saw them? You knew of my other soulmates?", I asked him quite shocked.

"Yes, saw them many times, some of them are clearer than others, but I think I understand it now. This-", he took the one with the flower, " Is the soulmark, it was growing on your shoulder, with each new petal I saw a different face. I've had the same vision more than once and the pattern was different each time, but always the same faces. The petals are your soulmates and-"

"SEVEN?!", I screeched.

His face fell, as he was interrupted, his exitement was gone in an instant, "Right, that's what I saw. Do you think that is wrong?"

"No, I mean, I wish it was. Taehyung. Seven people. Seven souls connected to one, don't you think that is a lot? Am I the only feeling panic at the thought? The two soulmates I have now aren't even getting along, how are we supposed to make this work?", there was a big lump forming in my throat.

I was not made for this. One soulmate? Yes, please gimme Love! Two? Okay, but we will try our best. Three? It could get hard, but fucking seven?! Seven Men, from what Tae has seen. Seven men, that need love, that need assurance, want a family and whatever else soulmates are made for. Me? I was definetely not ready for any of that.

I was so scared of Jin and Yoongi not accepting Taehyung, and then that theory with prince Jimin. Apparently those worries weren't even close to what reality had coming for me.

"If I am honest, I don't know what to panic about. All I felt until now was joy, I would get to know so many new people and be close to them, why should we not get along?"

Taehyung seemed to be completely oblivious to the stress that was rising inside of me.

"Trust me, you can make this work. You have such a strong heart, Y/N. I can feel it"

What a kind smile. Everything about him felt warm. And it almost magically helped to reduce those scary thoughts.

He was so desperate to meet all of them, so why couldn't I.

"If you say so...", I sighed and stood up, "I really need to talk to Jin and Yoongi about this...even if we find a way to make it work, how much time is left to find them all? There is a lot to deal with, I- I have to get home. Can you get me home?"

"You mean us, right? You won't leave me here...", Taehyung chuckled, but it didn't sound amused.

"Ta- Of course? It's what you wanted right, and I wouldn't wanna leave you behind when we just met! I- I still want to know more about you, I want to be near you, but I have to go back, so I really hoped you wanted to come with me", I stuttered.

"Of course, I know, and I will follow you everywhere little flower I promise. Don't be so insecure about me, I already love being near you and I wouldn't want to leave your side", he placed his hand on my cheek stroking my face softly, causing my skin to tingle.

I smiled back at him, taken by his sincerity. Everytime one of my soulmates touched me, I was flooded with a hoard of feelings, let it be positive or bad, it was intense; and hard to identify. It made me feel whole. Like I was more than one person.

Taehyung took his scrolls, put them in a bag and closed the chest, then he reached out so I could take his hand, "Shall we go? I think we really need to tell ...the others about this"

"Yes, I mean- actually, now that I think about it. How are we gonna get back? I don't even know where we are, the sea is not even remotely close to my village"

"Silly, I'm going to take us wherever you want, easy. Now that I have you, my powers are stronger than ever", he proudly announced, straightening out his back.

"Oh, of course. B-but..d-does that mean we have to-to go into the water again??", If there was another way, he surely wouldn't have done that to me earlier. I stared at him in absolute fear.

"No, the water is my magic friend, it helped me gather strength to get you here all by myself, it would have taken a lot of energy to do it by myself. That's why your arrival was so horrific, for you at least. But now we won't need that much magic from the sea"

"But you still need it? What happens when we are coming home? Will you get...sick without it? I don't know much about sirens, I'm sorry"

"I will not get sick without water, I can live as a normal person on two legs -probably- but I never had the urge to, because I love the water. A nice bath or a swim in the lake can also do for a while, don't worry about that", he nudged the top of my head with his nose and for a second I smelled the sea on him.

Definition of being salty.

I nodded, "Fine, I'll try not to"

  
  


As we stepped out of the cave a strong wind was blowing and slapped strands of hair into my face and I tried to keep them out of my mouth.

"Ugh, that's cold", even if my clothes were dry, my body started shivering and I got goosebumps all over.

"It won't take long, come-", He pulled me closer against him as we walked through the blasting wind.

At some point I didn't even know where we were going, cause I got so much sand In my eyes.

But as my feet got splashed with cold water, I let out a small scream and jumped out of his hold.

A little irritaded and scared to lose orientation I opened my eyes again and saw the we stood quite close to the breach.

Taehyung took my hand again and tried to reassure me with a smile, but feeling the water soak into my shoes- Again, had me petrified on the spot.

I was way to scared to go back into the water, not after what happened.

Thanks, but nearly drowning TWICE, was enough for me.

"Hey", Taehyung finally stopped as he felt my resistence, " You know that I won't let that happen again. I promised you"

"Y-yes but, just the thought .. I can't go there again", I let out a shaky breath.

"We won't! No way I'd drag you deep into the sea again, it won't be much. But we- I need it to be at least ankle level or we won't get anywhere"

He softly apologized again and again as he embraced me and tried to lift me up, but jerked back immediately as I called out.

"Wait!"

"???"

"There, you see that?", I kneeled down and dug into the muddy wet sand, my hands getting sucked in when a wave came, "Look"

I held up a glistering shell, white and blue at the edges, shining even with the daylight nearly gone "This one fits you! Damn it's still closed. I thought we could take it with us"

"Why not? Do you want to keep it as a memory?"

"Yeah, and for you. So you have something from home, maybe then you won't feel too lonely, my house is far from what you are used to", when I said it out loud I felt absolutely stupid.

Yes, the shell will help him feel good, of course, given that he's still 5 years old.

But to my surprise his face lit up and he smiled at me like crazy, "Thank you"

With nothing else said he took the little shell.

He ripped of a rather sturdy thread from his linen shirt, bundled them together and gently put it around his neck.

"Thank you..", he said again, a boxy grin appearing on his face, "Now I will never feel left out"

I had no idea he would be so happy about that, maybe he is still a child on the inside. That would explain why his smile was so catching.

"I wouldn't let that happen, you know", I hugged him tight.

"Of course not", he took the chance to lift me into his arms and carry me into the water.

When his feet where completely underwater he stopped, taking a breath.

The wind around us seemed to circle us in while the water started to spread a weird glow.

"Ready?"

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


Okay so: Taehyung doesn't know this, and neither will the others notice but so far he is the one with the strongest bond to Y/N, from the moment on that he met her, negative feelings and thoughts have been fading out for him. The reason for this is that their bonds are all linked together somehow, Y/N is obviously the part where it all gets together but the others may also have a strong bond with eachother, except for Taehyung (sorry), but I actually did that because his soul was yearning for comfort for way too long, that it just couldn't wait or whatever. So some of their feelings will change when meeting the rest of the soulmates. I wanted to get this out because I feel like it's too confusing otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~~~~~~~


	12. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even find a good way to say this, but thank you so much. The comments I got, even the kudos just got me some strength back. I will answer some of them when I find the time for it, but I just over all wanted to thank you guys, you are really helping me to keep writing. You would not believe how glad I am for all of you <3

~~POV~~

Jimin ran through the giant halls of his families castle, eyeing the guards standing perfectly in line withe the large bows that held the massive ceiling up. He was praying that whatever reason his parents had called him into the throne room had nothing to do with _his_ guards dissapearence. Jungkook was nowhere to be seen since that morning and Jimin had literally looked everywhere, he had sent out half of the sentinel to find him, but no success. Jimin had also passed the state of pure panic to absolute madness and anger. His father had done a lot that crossed the mature sense of humanity, but if he actually laid a hand on his only ally in this god forsaken hellhole, Jimin would definetely kill him.

"My prince-"

"Shut up!", he didn't want to hear anything right now.

He ignored the Maid that tried to keep up with him and stormed through the gigantic wooden gateway leading to the throne room.

"Prince Jimin, your Majesty!", the gatekeeper announced.

The hall was filled with elfes which he had to pass by, trying to ignore them whispering about his furios arrival.

Oh yes, he forgot, showing too much emotion is indecorous for someone of his status.

_Fuck them, fuck them all! If anything happened to Kookie all of them will pay, this kigdom will pay for it!_

"Father!", he bellowed as he finally stood before his fathers pompous throne, the tumult immediately ebbing down" Where is-"

"Jimin, my son. What is the meaning of this ..ruckus that you're causing. This is not the way to speak with your King.", his fathers stern tone let his blood boil.

How dare he spoke to him like that _._

"I have called you here to declare our latest discovery. We should let our folk know about the future of this kingdom"

The King rose out of his seat. His robe flowing down the stage his throne was sitting on, the midnight blue giving a significant contrast to his pale skin and white hair that was partially twisted around his mighty antlers. Even without his booming voice, the presence he gave was enough to make a dragon cower.

And that while being in a good mood.

Jimin was probably the only person in the world that wasn't scared of him.

In that moment Jimin realized that his mother was missing. Her place next to his fathers was cold and empty. A chill went down his spine, this was no coincidence.

"Where is he", he asked again.

"Jimin, please. Stop making a scene and come up here. You know exactly how much I hate when you misbehave in front of our royal quests", his father said, low enough so no one else could hear him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken Jungkook from me then", he hissed.

A wicked smile crossed the kings face, "That's why you are shaken with anger? Because of that _human_ friend of yours?"

The way he said the word _human_ , caused his last bit of sanity to crumble. He climbed the stairs, forcefully stomping on the robe just to annoy the shit out of his father, who's eyes got seemingly darker with every step he took.

Standing face to face with him Jimin clenched his fists. He would love to punch him so bad.

"I swear to god, if you hurt him..."

"I didn't, my Son. But I decided it was time to finally end this play of sympathy you two got going on. You have become so agressive since he was enrolled into your duty. Whatever kind of sick relationship was happening between you and this..person has come to an end, I want allow this anymore. And this will be the last time you talk back to your King!"

Jimin didn't even know how to feel in that moment. He was absolutely shocked at his fathers clear disgust against Jungkook.

This whole time his friend had assured him, that Jimins worry about what his father could do was nonsense, that even as a human he had a certain safety as a royal guard. Jungkook has been wrong. So wrong.

What had he done to him. Did he throw him out of the castle? But then someone woul've at least seen him, something must have happened.

"Are you done? Good, now would you grant me the chance to speak to our guests?"

Jimins thoughts were somewhere else, he didn't even notice that he was facing the crowd now.

His poor Kookie, what have they done to him. He wasn't ready to let him go, and espacially not like this.

He couldn't live without him...

"- as to say, that my son will soon be married. And I know that is already such a great surprise, but that is not best part about it yet. My son is the first elf in the last 4 centuries to have a soulmate!", his father proudly stated and gave Jimin a small shove towards the cheering elfs.

That gave him the rest.

"No.."

"Jimin, I said I won't tolerate this behaviour anymore, be quiet. At least until-"

"No I won't be quiet, and I wont have a soulmate. You took him from me!", he screamed, "Somewhere out there may be one of my soulmates, but Jungkook is the one I already had and you took him from me. He...he is. He was all I had left here. And he and I have the same soulmark, how could you do this to me!?"

Oberons face was petrified. The crowd had gone silent, so silent that Jimin could hear his own heart beating.

"What are you saying?", his father asked.

"Tell me what you did to him, or you will have to look for a new crown prince."

~~POV END~~

* * *

  
  


"Hey Taehyung, are you okay?"

The silence that followed froze the blood in my veins. Taehyung lay shuddering in my arms, his cold skin had turned pale, showing no signs of his dark taint anymore, as if his life was slowly seeping out of him.

His lips a dark blue, slightly agape but not breathing anymore.

"H-hey...", I tried again, grabbing his head in my hands and shaking it softly.

I couldn't think of a reason why this was happening and the longer I stared at his still form, the more panic rose from the pit of my stomach.

Taehyung had not mentioned any of this, he said it would be fine, right? As the beach had vanished from my sight and my familys bathroom plopped up it must've already happened, there was nothing I could've done to prevent this, could I?

The most stupid things rushed through my mind at that moment, but not the conclusion I so desperately needed.

"Why...Tae...why is this- you can't leave. I just found you. Why would you do this to me?", I soflty spoke.

The shock was ready to set in, but in that moment his limbs twitched into life again.

His hand was seeking for my arm and held onto it with a weak grip.

I packed it and stabilized his head in my lap, shifting around so I was looking directly into his face: "Taehyung?!"

He didn't open his eyes but his lips morphed into the slightest of a smile: "I really liked the sound of 'Tae' ..."

"What.... Taehy- Tae, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-", he grunted , "Don't be scared, I just...miscalculated..."

The color returned to his cheeks as his chest was heaving for air,

"What do you mean?"

"I need water", he brought out.

Talking obviously strained him, so I took no further questioning and robbed out under him and laid his head on the tiles.

At the loss of my warmth another small grunt escaped him but I had already sprung up to shuffle through the cabinets of the bathroom to look for a container of some sort, but there wasnt even a glas there. In short circuit I just grabbed the hose out of the shower and turned the water pressure to a low trinkle.

It extended just enough to reach Tae's torso and I let it ran over him, trying to get all of what the hose could reach wet. I patted some of the water into his face, seeing his expression lighten a bit.

I continiued to do so as suddenly voices emitted from outside of the bathroom.

Right!

My concentration wavered for a second and the water got all over my legs, soaking me once again.

"Shit!", I cursed taking it back over Tae, now rinsing his hair, but again, the water just run over my pants.

Taehyungs lips were rosy as ever as I traced my hands along his jaw again, he was absorbing the water at an impressive amount of time, letting himself dry in an instant.

He sighed in delight and opened his eyes to turn his shining orbs at me: "That was close.."

I scoffed: "You think?"

He actually had the audacity to grin.

The voices in the hallways let my head shoot up once again.

I glanced back and forth between the door and the hose in my hand.

My soulmates were out there. I had been gone without a trace, most probably, and for who knows how long. They must be worried out of their minds.

"Here, please try doing this yourself. I really need.. need to.."

Without completing my sentence I stuck the showerhead into Taehyungs hand that had been playing with my hair and got up.

"Wait", he said, "You're still not-"

I ignored him and stormed out of the door, heading directly to where the voices came from.

For a second I felt a bit out of place not really recognizing my own homes wallpaper but when I rounded the corner I catched a glimpse of Sehun. My brother walked into a room at the other end of the hallway. I wanted to run to him in an instant, but I qickly had to study myself on the wall as a wave of nausea rolled over me. I felt the water drip down my legs as half of my shirt and the whole lenght of my pants were still soaked. I felt weirldy sick, not knowing what to do I slowly suffled to the entrance of the Kitchen, one hand still holding onto the wall.

My eyes had to adjust to the brightness a little bit, but when I spotted my two soulmates the itch and sickness fell from my body and I gasped, reliefed to see they were right there.

Yoongi and Jin didn't react to my arrival though, even when Jins eyes glid over where I was standing, but like he was looking right through me. Perplexed I looked down at myself, but everything was there, not seethrough like I had expected for a moment. There was water puddling around my feet.

When I opened my mouth too speak, Yoongi got out of his seat and whipped around, sniffing the air.

"Y/N!", Taehyung called me and I watched with shock that he held onto the wall that I've just used for balance as well, looking at me with a hunched back, "Come-come here"

"They, Tae they can't see me"

My two other soulmates started talking again but I was a bit occupied watching Taehyung break down to the floor, holding his head. I didn't have to think about what to do this time, I ran to him and picked him up the best I could, his weight straining my back as he leaned onto me. He really tried standing on his own, but he was obviously hurting, his face scrunched up and his breathing was labored.

"Tae what in the world is going on!", I snapped.

I wasn't angry at him, but scared. And unbelievably confused.

I dragged him into the bathroom again. The fear of Tae hurting even more gave me enough adrenaline to get him into the tub. He squirmed a small bit when his hot skin came into contact with the cold ceramic. Then I picked up the still running shower head, that had created a small pond in the middle of the bathroom.

I didn't really care, I stuck the thing into the holding and turned it up to full pressure, directing it onto taes body.

He spluttered when the spray hit his face, but he opened his mouth in no time, welcoming the water onto every inch of his body again.

So the small amount of water I provided him before hadn't helped enough it seemed.

Now he was finally relaxing again, and with his body I deflated too, releasing the breath I had been unknowingly holding in.

"I'm so sorry", Tae said then ," This is not going as planned"

"Really now? What happened, why are you..? I was so scared"

"Sorry", his eyes were pleading as he turned to me, " I though my own power and that of our bond were enough to project us back into reality. The- the teleportation wasn't a problem but we're still inbetween our reality and ...whatever it is we've been crossing to come here. I don't know how that realm is called"

"Huh?", my mouth stood agape as tried to find the question that would give the answer I needed.

"Don't be mad..."

"I'm not Tae, this is just...crazy"

"Probably", he turned his head away from me again, relishing in the spray of water over him before speaking on, "I really did not think of this, but two bodies is already harder to transport and even if I am stronger with you by my side, my element was not. It was too shallow, I was drained as soon as we arrived here and I unconciously took more of you than I should have, and when I saw you slack in my arms I panicked and projected _all_ of what I got left onto you. That's why I'm so weak right now. I wouldn't have died, at least not that fast, my body goes into some state of hybernation when I'm running low on magic"

My brain slowly kept up with what he was saying, even if I still couldn't understand. In a way I did, but then again I didn't know shit about his power or the magic he held.

"Then we aren't here yet, just...", I couldn't find a way to end my sentence, so Taehyung did it for me,

"Just our mind, our bodies will need a bit more time to fully transfer. You might feel weird because of it, like being dizzy or throwing up, don't worry tho. None of that will actually happen, it's just straining your-"

Before he could finish there were steps behind us and we both turned our attention to the door, where Yoongi and Jin came into view. Both looking alerted at the amount of water on the floor and the shower being turned on.

"What the fuck!", Yoongi cursed letting his eyes wander the room, growing impatient by not finding any sign of a person in the room.

"It's strong in here. Really strong", Jin said.

He went to turn off the shower, leaning over Taehyungs invisible body to do so.

Taehyungs line of sight followed him until turned the handle.

I worriedly rushed over, upset that I couldn't let them know I was right ther and tried to touch Jins back, but he didn't even batch an eye at it.

I sighed and looked at my Soulmate with sorry eyes. I felt so bad for all of them. This mess was only my fault. They were only here because of me and my stupid fate.

I sighed and moved to turn the shower back on, it was a bit weird, that this was still working just fine. Slow progress maybe?

Jin whipped around immediately, staring at the handle and at the steady stream of water coming down "What the-"

"Hey, didn't you just turn that off?", Yoongi asked and came up to us.

They stood so close to me that I could smell them, Jins cologne nearly dominating the salty waft that still lingered in the room.

Yoongi looked behind the shower curtain not just once but four times before accidently ripping it off in annoyance, making Taehyung and me gasp.

I haven't seen him this angry before. And I felt even more sorry for him.

"It is RIGHT HERE! I can fucking smell her as if she would be right under my nose!", he growled loudly.

Jin turned the handle of the shower off again, looking at it in fascination, "The house is old, theres a chance it's just broken", he mumbled to himself.

"And what about this shit on the floor? How do you explain that?", Yoongi stalked back and forth before leaning on the sink, shoulders bunched up and head hanging low. A low rumble came from deep within his chest, " I don't know if I can take this any longer"

I shot Tae a look, "What now?"

"I need a bit more energy, I can't do anything more than I already am..."

My head was spinning again. A good sign probably.

This time Tae turned the shower on again.

And this time Jin didn't touch it, he just openly stared at it shaking his head, "Something is wrong"

"Glad you noticed", I scoffed and looked back at yoongi again.

His hands were trembling from the strong grip he had on the sink.

It was in that moment that I realized I still had no Idea who he really was.

I had no Idea about either him or Jin, about their powers. This was a clear wake up call for me. As much as I had wanted this whole thing to work out, I never had any Idea how. And I probably wouldn't get one by just worrying about the bond we shared.

I had to actively try and get this to work, I needed to get to know what conected our souls and what that meant for us, because this was horrifying to watch.

Taehyung could've died because of my lacking knowledge. Yoongi was obviously struggling with himself and Jin...well.

My Soulmates were all on the edge in their own way, but Jin was the calmest of them at the moment, inspecting the whole tub by himself under the eyes of Taehyung.

I wanted to help Yoongi so bad, he was panting at this point. I could tell he was having some sort of moment, if not even a full on panic attack.

He had mentioned that to me having those frequently in the past.

I was gritting my teeth as I held out a hand, I made an effort to comfort him, but not really expecting my touch to get through to him.

As my fingers lay down on his hoodie his head snapped up.

In an instinct move he shrugged me off, his arm hitting me in the motion, letting me stumble back.

I gasped as I realized that he had felt it, then my feet tangled up in the shower curtain that lay half on the ground.

I fell over the edge of the tub right onto Taehyung who flailed his arms to grab me out of the air before I would hit my head on the wall tiles. The water rained down on me as Yoongi screamed out:

"Did you- Hey did you see that? Something just, there was someone behind me!"

Jin didn't really look at him as he hastily took curtain in his hand.

"Did you see _that_? This thing just moved on it's own"

"Did you hear me?", Yoongi exhaled annoyed.

"This house must be haunted...", Jin said.

He couldn't be serious. No Jin wasn't serious right?

"Are you stupid? What kind of bullshit are you making up in that dragon brain of yours??", Yoongi retorted.

"Yah! Who are you calling stupid?! Do you have an explanation for this? I'm listening!", he snapped back, shoving the curtain to the ground and glaring at the wolf-hybrid.

Just when everything was already out of control these two had to take it a step further and started bickering.

I stared at them throwing insults at each other, not really believing what was happening.

Next to me Taehyung tried not to laugh. He must be feeling a lot better when he saw something amusing in this situation. His efforts where useless in the end, he snorted and laughed out before giggling to himself, throwing his head back.

I watched him intendly, trying to figure out if everyone in this room had lost their mind.

I didn't even realize how quiet it got except for Taes giggling. When I turned back to the other two men, I was met with their eyes wide open staring right at me. They didn't move an Inch or said anything. Just stared.

"Tae! Sto-"

"Y/N!", Jin said breathless.

My eyes widened just as much, if not even more then theirs and I stopped tapping at Taehyungs leg to get his attention.

Said boy immediatley stopped laughing when he heard my name.

Jins sight switched to him for a broken second before returning to me, even more confusion shifted onto his face.

Yoongi took the first step, waking up from his weird trance, then two more and then he was running over to the tub clumsily trying not to get tangled in the shower curtain as well and bent down taking one of my hands.

He made a exsesparated noise and his mouth hang open as he looked into my eyes.

"How? Y/N where have you been, what-", he looked over at the man laying beneath me, "Who is that? Are you even real?"

He took my other hand too, as if he wanted to check again.

"Well, if not, then the ghost haunting this house must be her long lost twin or something" Jin said annoyed.

"You came up with that!"

"You can see me?", I finally found my speech again making them flinch.

The dragon got up to us, really just standing there, "Yes, we do"

I seeked Taehyungs eyes, hoping he would explain. He grinned at me and said, "Looks like we're finnaly done projecting, took long enough I guess"

"Who are you?", Jin instantly perked up standing over Taehyung like he wanted to challenge him.

"No worries, my Name is Taehyung, I'm one of your other Soulmates", he chirped and stretched out his hand in greeting leaving Jin perplexed.

"It's quite a story, I'm sorry that I worried you guys so much...but there was nothing we could do and-and then the change in the realm and, uhm Tae said-...I didn't want to drown, so he didn't have a good source and then the cave and all that-", I rambled on Yoongi brows knitting together with every word I said.

"I think this will take a bit to explain, but maybe we should talk somewhere else", Taehyung said and cocked his head a bit as Jin hazardly took his hand to shake.

Yoongi, as if he just realized the stream of water between us that had my clothes stuck to my skin, got up and shut it off.

For real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I dragged this out so hard, but its a good way to show that Tae will really never be able to use this kind of teleportation again, that would be too easy :D  
> Anyways, this is also what I've been talking about, I wrote the chapter when i was in a weird state of mind, some of the sentences were clearly out of context as I proof read and I tried to save it but i had no motivation to rewrite it, im sorry,,,,,


	13. Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of the first arc, the next arc will start to be a lot more 'fantastic', more magical and a bit more mystical and dramatic and theres gonna be a lot more action, I hope you liked the story until now and that you will come back to it next year, I really hope you do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is angsty, I vented a bit too much probably but I like angst and drama so I'll let it stay like this....  
> And another thing before you start reading, for all the people who commented: I am overwhelmed okay, overwhelmed and amazed by your empathy and nice words and I don't think I could find words for how happy it makes me to read thru the comments, so thank you all so much. Please enjoy the chapter

~~POV~~

Jimins only hint of Jungkooks location was his mother. She hasn't been in the throne room with all the others, which was odd as it is, seeing that she wasn't really allowed to leave the kings side on her own. She was allowed to go to her hideout two times a year, for three weeks maximum. Jimin grew out of age to go with her long ago, he always had his schedule to follow ever since he was old enough to read and write.

To Jimins luck his father had been occupied dealing with the mob that Jimin had startled into action in the throne room, so he couldn't follow his son as he ran out of the castle, making a bee line for the stable.

Of course he had noticed the guards following him, but they wouldn't dare touch him, not when Jimin had his bow hanging off the shoulder.

The fine proccessed birchwood had everyone around him on high alert.

The usual times that he would take out his bow was for practice or hunting with Jungkook.

He had never been crazy enough to actually consider murder as a way to get what he wanted, but he had to get his Soulmate back.

At all cost.

He burst through the door of the stable, scaring some of the working fairys and elves out of their boots. The horses were getting riled up as he stomped through the high walkway to where his own horse was kept. His rage slowly took form, his eyes glowing a deep red, when he noticed the stall next to his white stallion was empty.

They even took Kooks horse.

As he turned around to scream at the workers why the hell they'd let anyone take his precious friends horse, he was face to face with Hoseok, his eyes widened as he realized in what type of mood Jimin was.

"Jimin, what are you doing here?", he asked.

Jimin huffed and tried to control his breathing so he could answer like a normal person, "Jungkook is in danger"

"Danger?", Hoseok questioned his prince only for a few seconds, but his stern face and the bow on his shoulder made him swallow harshly, "Why?", he quietly added.

"My father, that son of a bitch! He always hated him, of course he's a human, what did I expect? For him to actually sit back while Jungkook took such an important place in my heart? How could I be so stupid, he was scared I could live a good life", Jimin growled out.

His voice was rough from anger, actually letting Hoseok cower away from him slightly.

"He always told me 'he was safe, he had a safe position, his skills in fight were even more important to the kingdom then the promise the last headguard made to his mother'. He must've really believed in my fathers words...why did Ithough?", he cringed, questioning his own decision.

"I don't understand", Hoseok said.

Jimins head snapped up to him again. This was probably the best opportunity he could get.

He might not know the fairy too well, but he knew Jungkook had always trusted him, he would definetely be of help in getting him back.

Jimin stormed around to one of the other stalls across from his horses, grabbing the harness hanging next to the gate of his fathers mare.

He made sure the old girl was secured and saddled before he took her out of the box and handed her over to Hoseok, who stared up at the beautiful dark animal. As if in awe he was slowly rounding her head and let his hand wander down her mane.

"She's so big up close...Isn't your father going to be angry if we take her?"

When Jimin had his horse saddled, he mounted him and trotted out next to the red haired man.

"I fucking hope so. Get up and follow me, I hope you're okay with riding long distance, because we will have to go somewhere far away to save him"

Jimin hadn't even asked Hoseok if he would help, he kind of took it as granted.

Hoseok hoisted himself onto the giant horse, that shook his big head a few times, realizing he wasn't Oberon,"W-where are we going?"

"My mother has a hideout wide into the forest, we will have to stop by your market on the way there, it will take us less than a week to get there by horse, but we can't take the station, they would know we're coming as soon as we'd step out of the capsule, we wouldn't even get a chance to invade the place. My mother is always secured when she's staying there. Our only chance is to break in without her noticing"

"I still don't really understand, prince Jimin. Why do you want me to come with you? Is it because of this mark?", the red haired tapped his shoulder as he watched Jimins every move intently.

"No. But wouldn't Jungkook do the same for you?"

Hoseoks face turned blank for a second, before grinning widely, "He would, without hesitation"

"Then what are we waiting for", Jimin took one last glance at him than he goaded his horse into motion having Hoseok struggling to keep up the tempo as they broke through the front gate of the stable.

Jimin crushed right into the mass of guards standing outside the gate, probably waiting for him.

Upon seeing the mighty stallion and mare of the king they scurried away, knowing these horses could stomp all of their heads in less then 10 seconds.

The royal breed was diffirent from usual horses. Faster, stronger and not to forget they were at least 9-10 feet from hoof to ear.

They were supposed to be intimidating, so everyone would know to behave with their kings family. Not that Oberons pure physical presence already had most people shuddering their teeth, but he loved to look down on people.

_"Peasants like them need to be reminded everyday, that their stand is lower then the shit my horses are taking"_

Oberon hated everyone but elves, it was known throughout the whole land and beyond. He accepted the king of dragons and the head of the talic folk of course, but none of them had his respect. If they weren't so dangerous themselves he would have started the next war already, but never before had his father been so scared of loosing his face. In case his army wouldn't be strong enough, the two biggest rulers of their world would have a reason to look down on him, and that was apparently the only thing keeping him from involving thousands and thousands of people in a blood bath.

Jimin knew he was only keeping up a facade for the world outside of his so called home. The walls of the castle were more like a prison where he was supposed to rot with his fathers nasty ideals trying to filter into his mind day by day.

Jimin turned his head to check on Hoseok, who carefully tried to avoid the guards that Jimin had just thrown off their stand.

Some of them frantically screamed at him that he should get down from the horse immediately, but their voices raged out the mare and she stood on her hind legs before stomping down onto the earth as hard she could. The area was shaking from her power, letting some of the guards tumble around and loose their balance.

Jimin chuckled when he saw how Hoseok clinged to the horses neck, quiet shocked that he still sat in place.

He made his stallion get into gallop, whistling to his fathers horse to follow him, Hoseok would get in control as soon as they were out of these walls, for now the black beauty had to follow the elf's voice.

Hoseok was obviously unable to cope with anything in that moment.

Why did he have to take hyunjins shift today instead of staying in his cozy hut in the tree?

But then again ...would Jimin be able to save Jungkook on his own? It shouldn't matter how much this situation already strained him, it was for the sake of one of his best friends.

The adventure had only just began. He couldn't even imagine what laid out there in the deep forest, he actually didn't want too. Jimins eagerness was all he was holding on to for now.

Hopefully he would be able to proof his strength this time. He would definetely stand his ground this time.

For them.

* * *

~~POV~~   
  


Yoongi was looking a bit stunned, leaning back into the chair, coffee mug in his hand, even though he didn't drank once from it since they sat down for this dreadful talk.

Jin looked tired if anything. He couldn't meet Y/N's gaze when she tried to decipher what they were feeling.

Taehyung was absolutely happy, completely oblivious to the fog of unsolved questions that still hung in the air over them.

He was happy because he got to talk to someone about all his thoughts and theories, he could share his mind, something that had barely ever happened before, and if so it were weird seacreatures that couldn't talk back or sirens that weren't interested in his crazy stories. This was so diffirent.

But he could still feel that something wasn't right, he felt it when he looked at her, she was staring at the other two man with a sad look in her eyes- no not sad. Longing was the better word. But for what, they were right there? She could just go to them if she wanted it so desperately.

Taehyung wondered to himself if it was something between them that he couldn't understand yet.

The sun was nearly rising. The whole night was gone. They had explained and talked, over and over. But the big question still wasn't solved.

What were they gonna do now.

Taehyung thought it would be easier, since he knew the identities of the other soulmates, at least in theory.

But in reality none of them knew who to assign two of those faces to. They couldn't tell who they were, and a drawing wasn't enough to hand in for the council to get a search going, aparently.

One of the others was the prince of the elfen kingdom, his name was Jimin. He would be easy to find, so had Seokjin said.

And then there was Namjoon, the head of the Talic folk. He had never heard of such people before, and Jin was not amused about having to explain the history of a whole nation to him.

It was packing. A lot to take in, but he was eager to learn about this world he was going to live in.

Yoongi swathed himself in silence. He hadn't said anything in a while.

Knowing there were these two people out there that they neither knew anything about nor knew how to find was a struggle of course, but it didn't feel like that was Yoongis point for sulking.

He was the lonely type, like Taehyung himself. But in Yoongis case, he wanted to be lonely, or maybe he was scared of whatever could happen if he came out of his bubble of rejection. He didn't understand yet. But Yoongi definetely suffered from a strange form of fear and sorrow that Taehyung had yet to understand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Y/N's hand twitch onto the table. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't.

She tried to hide her face then. looking down into her lap. Taehyung could feel her sadness before he saw the tears dripping onto the other hand that rested on her thigh. He immediately shoved himself out of his seat and kneeled beside her. He just hugged into her side, making her sob.

The other two men finally realized what was going on.

Maybe they were to occupied with their thoughts to really do anything, but to his confusion that all the reaction her crying had on them was in Jins case, leaving the house and in Yoongis case just leaning his head on the table.

Maybe they knew something he didn't.

* * *

  
~~POV~~ ~~~~

Jin had to get out. His mind was racing too fast for him to keep up with his emotions. As soon as he let the door behind him fall into lock he ran.

He doesn't remember when the last time was he had done this. Sure he was fit, his body muscular from training and healthy lifestyle, but he didn't have too much stamina in his human form.

He wanted to shift so bad.

Just spread out his wings and fly away from all the problems that seemed to top each other again and again.

His lungs started burning, the crispy morning air hit him in the face with each movement. He was far out of the village now, that thought alone made him stop. Stop dead in his track and just standing there.

He took heavy breaths to steady his racing heart. His pulse was hammering in his head.

He felt a headache coming.

  
  


All of it, this situation, the people involved. Just her face. It was overwhelming at this point. So much actually, that he couldn't imagine to return to a life close to what he was used to. Not that he would be physically able to stay away from her, but even if he tried, the quilt would haunt him wherever he would go.

Of course his old life had been history from the day he met her. But this soulmate thing has brought nothing good for him until then. No, only more problems!

Jins breath stuttered.

What? How could he think like that?

  
  


Jin knew how, but he didn't want it to be true.

There was a deep discontentment inside of him that was just too far for him to actually grasp. He couldn't understand himself.

That was NOT her fault! It was not her fault and he hated himself for blaming it on her, even if he didn't say it out loud, he felt it and he knew that she could feel it too.

Running away only showed her just how dissapointed he was.

"It's not- It's not her fault, for fucks sake! Why does that not click with you!", he screamed at himself.

He couldn't care less if anyone heard him. But he was so far away from any houses, it didn't seem to be his biggest problem.

He had balled his hands into fists, angry at his own lack of empathy. He had failed to cope with any more of his emotions and just let it go all at once.

His sight glossed over, the tears brimming his eyes were hot in the cold air and he couldn't hold them back, they just kept coming and spilled from his eyes, dropping from his chin, leaving wet trails on his cheeks.

His nose felt hot and he pressed his lips together as to not wail out loud.

He never cried like this before, maybe once. When his parents had left him. But even then, he had comfort in what he was used to. This was all new, he couldn't just leave, couldn't just expect everyone to go after him because he felt so bad about himself.

But he couldn't stand it, feeling so helpless and left out. Wasn't a soulmate supposed to be something nice. Love? Was it a lie? Could that many people throughout history have lied about their feelings?

That was most certainly not the case.

As his nose got all stuffy and his cheeks started burning from the tears, he inhaled deeply. His breath was stuttering, nearly making him choke on thin air.

He felt a little weak.

His legs were trembling slightly, his heart was pounding still.

But when the last few tears dried out...he felt a lot better.

The pressure in his chest was gone, his head wasn't free from thoughts, but a lot less crowded. Every breath felt like relief. He closed his eyes, taking in the clear smell of wet grass around him.

He heard him approaching soon though. His footsteps silent in the high gras but Jins hearing was a lot better than most peoples.

  
  


"Hey", he greeted softly, making the other man halt in his walking.

"Wow, I honestly expected you to tell me to fuck right off", Yoongi said appoaching him further.

Jin was scared to show his puffy tearstained face for a second, but when Yoongi already stood in front of him he let out a sigh. Where was the point of hiding it anyway. It would take a good while before he would stop showing any signs of crying and he had to go back at some point.

Yoongis eyes widened as he saw it. But it was weird, he wasn't looking amused or self-righteous. A scowl placed itself over his features. He turned away, probably having the decency to not stare at Jin and completely taking down his pride.

"Damn, _that_ is even less of what I expected"

"Shut up."

The retort didn't sound mean in any way, just exhausted.

Yoongi seemed to understand, "It's a lot, sure. I feel you, I really do. I just kind of took you for someone that would waltz his feelings onto other people"

"If this is your way of helping people, then please just leave me alone"

"You didn't even let me finish", Yoongi mumbled, "I was gonna say, that I didn't even think of you in this way. You were just the other guy for the past days, and I wanted to kind of go with it, but it won't work like that. We won't be the only _other guys_. We need to start sticking together from now on. Taehyung seems to be a nice dude, a bit naive but we can work with that. He's been the only one of us that was really absolutely happy about having soulmates, seven at that. I know he lived in a fucking cave but still"

Jin chuckled at that part.

"He is so innocent. No wonder he lives up to all this. Maybe he is delusional...or maybe he just isn't as imprinted from our society as we are..."

"I take the latter...", Yoongi mumbles, "In any case, I never wanted you to get this upset. I would make it up to you, but I really don't want to start this off like I am at fault or anything, because Jin", he turned to face the older man, " _no one is at fault here_ "

Jin knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I know you blame her, we all know- except for taehyung maybe. But she's not stupid, man. The way you talked to her, over her and even the way you looked at her. It couldn't have been more obvious"

Jin looked at him with a shocked expression. Has it really been that bad?

"Before you go back in there, you should think about what you want. What you want from her and what you want to give, set your rules, but you should expect her to set her own rules too. It will get harder to get everyone content with time, so don't try to force any feelings on others", Yoongis words hit a little too hard.

He patted his shoulder awkwardly giving him a small smile and headed back into the village hands tucked securely into his hoodie.

"One more thing", he turned around once more, "I preffer you wouldn't make her cry like that again, or if you do, next time stay to comfort her, I don't want to see my soulmate like this again".

~~END~~

  
  


Jins face had taken the rest of me.

As I laid face down and half curled around a pillow on the couch in my fathers living room I tried to let everything around me fade out.

I felt miserable, for no good reason at all.

I understood why Jin was upset, of course he would be. Yoongi was too but in a way Jins disgusted face whenever Taehyung talked to me or him, made me feel like a piece of shit.

As if I had betrayed him.

He was dissappointed in me as a soulmate and that hit hard.

I felt a part of my own disconect from me the moment I realized what he felt. It hurt, almost physically.

I wanted to explain to him just how sorry I was that his life had turned into _this_. I would have given him any chance to leave it behind, go back to his old life and forget about me and Yoongi and Tae and the new things that were to come. But it wasn't my place, it was involving too many people and in all honesty, I wanted him to stay with me. Even if he may hate me for the rest of our existence, I wouldn't want to be without him.

It really really hurt.

Taehyung sat at the other end of the couch. Every few minutes he would ask if I'm okay, not knowing how to comfort me but at some point I had to explain the situation to him.

Taehyung had waited for me to tell him what to do, as if I would be in the condition to actually speak up, but Yoongi wanted him to be quiet so he had just said: "She's tired"

If I wouldn't have been so emotional I would have sent him a death glare but I was so glad that Tae finally stopped his rambling, that I didn't react at all.

Yoongi had no Idea where he should've started, so he had just picked me up and set me down on the couch before rushing out of the house as well.

  
  


And he had not come back yet. It was confusing. Utterly and indescribably confusing to me, as soon as they were both gone, just Taehyungs innocent little form at the end of the sofa and me, the world had slowed again.

Tears still pricked at my eyes and the pillow I snuggled into was wet at this point. I didn't want to move from this position, feeling like as soon as I did, everything would start again.

The morning was kreeping up on us, and even if a whole night was laying between finding Tae and the newest dramatic turn of events, my body was just as exhausted as my mind.

Probably one more reason why I was so emotional.

I wondered where Yoongi went. Jin wasn't completely gone, his car still stood outside our house, but Yoongi wasn't dependent on any kind of vehicle to leave this place behind. Maybe he had had enough as well.

  
  


"You need to stop", Tae suddenly said and I shuffeld my head out of the pillow to look at him.

"I can feel you. Your emotions I mean, faintly but they're there, in the back of my mind"

My eyes widened.

"It's not like I know what you're thinking, I probably wouldn't understand anyway, your tgoughts are reeling, no wonder you're so confused", he said nonchalantly.

"Sor-"

"Don't apologize again. Why do you feel the need to apologize all the time?", he shook his head.

His hair fell into his face, his soft blue strands looked completely out of place. It had been a long day for all of us.

"I just think it must be pretty annoying to feel someone elses emotions, espacially in my current state", I huffed.

"Not annoying, it just affects me because I can't help. I don't want you to feel like this. I've been with you only for so long and In that short amount of time I couldn't make you smile like I wanted to, I caused you trouble more than two times in less then 24 hours, i should be the one apologizing"

"Why, no Tae. It's not your fault it turned out this way"

"Of course it isn't I know that Y/N, but your life was at danger and then you had to make up for my mistake, and to top it off, my sheer appearence in your life made your other soulmates mad, so why are you apologizing to me?", his voice got more and more upset with every word he spoke.

I slowly got up, only now taking in how the postion had affected my spine and I grimaced at the ache.

I sat cross-legged next to him and rubbed his shoulder to get his attention, "Tae, mistakes happen, you miscalculated, but we're both fine now, that is all that matters right? And Yoongi and Jin... theres no way we could have changed the outcome I think, no matter what we told them. Maybe they just need time to process, but it was non of our decision to be fated with seven souls"

Saying it out loud made me realize just how stupid my sulking had been.

_This just wasn't any bad moment we had, this was not a problem either, we should be able to overcome this with our bond. The whole purpose of having a soulmate should be overcoming yourself to be the person you want to be._

I really wasn't sure if that were my own thoughts for a second, just as if it got planted into my mind. But It felt true.

Tae smiled at me, such a gentle smile that I couldn't help but blush.

But before he could respond , the front door clicked shut and both our heads turned to see Yoongi cleaning his shoes on the welcome mat.

He didn't look at us but he was walking directly into the living room, head down and mouth clamped shut.

I felt my heart drop, scared he was going to give me a piece of his mind now or tell me Jin was gone. I was more than surprised that _he_ was still here.

But his stiff attire dropped as he looked up at me, then his eyes were shifting around nervously before he sat down next to us, taking one of my hands and held them firmly.

"I had never made a promise before, that I have been so serious about, Y/N. But I swear to you, I will do anything in my might to prevent that you'll ever feel like this again. I hate seeing you sad and that won't change but you will still be sad from time to time, theres nothing I can change about it. But I pray to all the gods and spirits in the world, that none of us or your future soulmates will ever make you cry again"

We made eye contact and I saw that his nostrils were flaring.

It really was a big deal for him.

And it touched me. Enough to make tears spring into my eyes again.

_The crying never stops huh?_

"No, what did I just say", Yoongi whined laying his rough hands onto my cheeks, whiping away at my eyes, "I mean it-"

"I'm not crying!", I sniffed, "It's just...I'm tired"

I let out a weak laugh and he smiled at me, I could feel Tahyungs hand on my back, stroking me in a soft manner.

"I'll let this slide...but please, take my promise serious, because I do and I will make sure the others are going to understand that too. You don't deserve this, you didn't do anything wrong.."

"Yeah...not intentionally at least...thank you so much Yoongi, I'm glad you're not ..you know, mad at me"

"Even if I were ever gonna be mad at you, I can't imagine it to be for long, you already mean so much to me"

Behind me Taehyung suddenly cooed, but he quickly slapped a hand in front of his mouth, shocked at himself.

"Sowry", he muffled quietly.

All Yoongi did was chuckle: "Refreshing to have someone agree with me from the start, not like that hot-headed excuse of a king"

When he mentioned Jin, a shudder ran through me.

"Did you see him anywhere outside?", I asked, trying to hold my voice steady.

"He'll be back soon. He, uh, needed some fresh air, you know he's a lot more dramatic then you and I"

"I'm not sure about that", I rubbed my puffy eyes as a clue for him.

Yoongi leaned forward, rubbing his nose along my face and down into the crook of my neck, leaving a butterfly kiss on my collarbones before taking my hands again.

His touch ever so soothing.

"I'm sure this will pass, I'm sure from this point on we can't really get surprised anymore and I just about know that we will handle our new soulmates better than this"

My heart swelled when he said 'our soulmates'.

_That's right._

"You are so mature", Taehyung said stunned, looking at Yoongi with wide eyes.

Adressed man only winced at him, a slight blush showing on his skin, even his ears were rosy.

"Cute", I said.

That was it for him, he hid in the crook of my neck again, groaning into my shirt.

So fucking cute.

  
  


  
  


The following 20 minutes until Jin showed up in the doorway, Yoongi and Tae had not really talked that much, but they seemed to get along better than I thought. Tae was mostly talking about the sea and Yoongi listened intently. Apparently he had never been there before. Like most people completely unkown to the history of sirens and their natural habitat.

Taehyung even showed him the shell I gave him on the beach, holding it in absolute awe in front of us.

"There are a lot more treasures where I lived, but this will remain as my most important one, sadly I left most of my belongings behind, except the drawings I showed you..."

"You will make new memories, buddy. It's even better if you have someone to share it with", Yoongi said.

"Exactly!", Taehyung bounced on the couch, shaking us with him, "I'm so excidet to finally-"

Then the door opened again. This time it was the dragon king that whiped of his shoes. His hair looked damp and his face was red, maybe from the cold outside.

As he stood there, taking In the scene of us sitting so close together, his eyebrows furrowed.

I falt a pang of guilt as I let go of my other soulmates hand, but Yoongi didn't want any of that, he interwined our fingers again and kissed it, "Calm down, go and talk to him, it's going to be okay", he reassured me.

"We will wait here", Tae said right along.

Jin moved a bit closer, still unsure how to stand in the open room, stepping from one foot to another..

My legs were a bit shaky when I got up but I made my way to him, standing before him made me feel uneasy again, but I didn't cry this time.

"Let's go, i-into the bedroom, it's the best to talk in p-privacy", he stuttered.

* * *

* * *

Faelyn (Oberons Mare)

Sylmha (Jimins Stallion)

* * *

And in honor of all the _feels_ in this chapter, may I break your heart again:

Bonus:

Sorry °~°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure I projected all of my frustration for a whole year into this chapter haha  
> Thank you for reading and I wish you guys happy holidays, even if you can't celebrate it how you usually do, I hope you can make it work and have a good start into 2021 and I'll be back with the next chapter in the new year, Stay strong <3 <3 <3  
> P.S. sorry for the cliffhanger


End file.
